


Lost Between The Pages

by Jakkiisukaru



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkiisukaru/pseuds/Jakkiisukaru
Summary: A girl from modern-day stumbles into the world of the Lost Boys. Simple premise, right? Hate to break it to you, but the strangeness is just starting. | Rated-T for now (David/OC/Lost Boys) |
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

### CHAPTER 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

"Sometimes, we don't understand why certain things happen to us; they just do. During these events, we sometimes wish they never happened while other times we are grateful for them. In my case, I am unsure if I am grateful or not."

Everything felt heavy like dead weight. My chest, my legs, even my eyelids. Moving felt practically impossible. Yet with some great effort, I still managed to lift my hands — fingers cupping my head in an attempt to reduce the splitting headache blossoming under my eyelids. Minutes must have passed before I pulled the now tingling hands away.

I groan internally. God, how I hate that tingling feeling. Like little pricks of needles digging into every inch of your skin.

I could finally make out the sky, such a dull color that welcomed me — the type of sky right before sunset with washed-out wispy clouds. I laid there for a moment to allow my body to settle. Letting that little burning sensation slowly disappear. I tested my limbs one by one. Bending my knees and squeezing my hands while watching the clouds sleek by, the colors slowly shifting into more vibrant shades. I'll admit it took longer than I'd like to start analyzing my predicament.

Why am I outside? I don't know.

Where am I outside? I don't know.

What was I doing before this? I don't know.

Officially able to withstand the dull ache, I sat up to peer around- to gain my bearings more. The rushing and rumbling sound around me coming into focus as I noticed the vast roaring waters. The ocean? The uneven grainy ground I've been laying on to be sand. This was indeed a beach, but why am I on a beach? Most importantly, how did I get on a beach?

The closest large body of water to me was a lake. Even then, I have not visited the lake since my childhood. And very clearly, this was no lake before me.

So why am I here?

Easing up to my feet, I slowly turned in a circle while steadying myself. My legs were feeling as if they haven't held my weight in ages. What happened to me? Did I get hit by a semi-truck or something? A bundle of shapes came into view, structures of some sort, as I faced away from the lapping waters. An odd assortment of buildings similar to an abandoned fairgrounds. The more I strained to make out individual shops and rides, the eerier it felt. There was no one else here. It felt frozen in time despite the beautiful weather tossing my hair. A calm breeze neither cold or hot.

I focused my gaze closer to myself. Surfboards set upright in the sand, blankets with random assortments of accessories sprawled out on empty beach towels, and even imprints of feet scattered the ground. All signs that people were once here, yet there was nobody — not a soul. Everything looked dull but inviting at the same time.

A pain ignited in my head, flaring up that headache again. On reflex, I cupped my forehead as my eyes squeezed shut as if to will the pulsing ache away.

What the hell is happening?

Then the wind picked up around me, whipping my hair and clothes in all directions before falling back into its subtle breeze — an oceanic undertone of salt and fast food dancing on it that was not there before. Faintly, a small white noise began to bleed into it, slowly becoming coherent as I stood there concentrating. As if the volume is turning up, and soon I recognized it as chatter. People were talking, giggling, hooting with excitement all around — such a sudden percussion of noise swallowing up what was once silence.

While still cupping a portion of my face, I opened the eye not covered to witness what my ears were hearing.

Unbelievable...

My hand dropped as I continued to stare. Everywhere there was not a person, was now a person, sometimes groups of people. Just relaxing and having a blast as if they were always there — meant to be there. It was like they miraculously poofed into existence.

Frustrated and confused, I try to wrap my head around it all. All of this had to be a dream. The only way any of this could, or would, make any sense is if it was all just a dream. How else would it explain for any of this?

Now confident that I am currently just having a weird lucid episode, I pull myself together and head toward the cluster of different shaped buildings as if this was all normal. A dream could not harm you. A dream was your own making, and I just needed to understand why I am here. If this all held some significant meaning or not.

The first thing I noticed while getting closer was how alive the once dull architecture appeared. Now warm and lively with screams of excitement and music. Stepping up onto the wooden platform, I took note of the crowd roaming around. It all seemed to come alive as the sky grew darker. Although, the way they dressed immediately coming into focus. I've only seen people dressed like this in movies, well sort of, I mean some article of clothing always fall back into a trend, but the entire get up as a whole just looked weird; outdated.

Most of the women were wearing waist-high denim jeans and denim jackets over crop tops with brightly colored accessories like sunglasses, bangles, and hoop earrings. Although some did have denim daisy duke shorts on or printed tights, or even skirts, with baggy over the shoulder shirts. Yet no matter the girl, it seemed the hair was always permed and teased to perfection in some way.

Now the men, on the other hand, were either super plain with them also wearing something denim. Like jeans with loose button-ups tops or a baggy over shirt. While the others were on an entirely different spectrum; Zebra print pants, bandannas on their foreheads or arms, some shirtless with a leather jacket, and their hair styled up as if they sprayed it with hairspray then stuck it in front of an industrial fan.

Why am I dreaming of the eighties?

To avoid being bumped by the crowd, I walked along the outskirts of it all. Reading signs on buildings lit up by lights, not even realizing it must have become nighttime during my short walk. Tattoo and piercing parlors were everywhere alongside stores stacked up with leather jackets of all colors, shapes, and sizes. No doubt about it, this was weird. If this weren't a dream, I'd think it was some type of 'back to the past' festival, but how my head could envision a time I wasn't even born into, to this extent, I didn't know.

I blame all the movies I watch...

My gaze fell on a large Video store titled 'Video Max', and like everything else around me, the place was outdated. Anyone could tell that with just a glance through the window. Mainly due to the fat box-shaped T.V's with aisles upon aisles of tapes rather than DVDs. Hell, who even bought DVDs anymore with all the streaming services these days?

I've never visited such a retro place, yet the name of the store sounded familiar. I racked my brain to see if, just possibly, I have been to a place called Video Max, but nothing came to mind. I've been to a Video Magic and BlockBuster, though. I ended up shrugging off the strange feeling of something similar to Deja Vu and stepped up to the door to pull it open. Only to have to step back and out of the way from a cluster of men pouring out.

The door swung, barely missing my face, as I took up post on the other side. Both hands up to catch the door just in case, but lucky for me the hinges didn't allow it to go that far. I stood there silently as I watched the four guys sleek out the door one by one, and one by one, my mind told me I knew them. David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko. Somehow I just knew their names that or my mind is subconsciously giving them identities, and to be fair with you, I'm not sure which one is more accurate.

The door swung closed with a slight 'ding' as I stared at their forms, watching them board their motorcycles. How did I miss those? Were they there a minute ago? I didn't even know. I heard laughter causing me to focus on the person making the noise, the long-haired blonde, Paul. They must have caught me staring like some love-struck teen. Oh great.

"Well lookie here, it looks like we have a fan." he chipped in with a mischevious smile on his face. In response to him, a deeper chuckle sounded off to his right. Drawing my attention to another guy, to David, and my mind flared with pictures suddenly, but the images moved so fast they were merely blurred colors. Whatever my mind was trying to tell me it was not succeeding at it. None of that shit made sense.

How much weirder can this dream get?

I came back to my senses just as David parted his lips to speak, his voice holding humor yet something else altogether. Darker. I could feel the hair on my neck stand up even before hearing his voice.

"It appears so." His lips angling into that taunting smirk. I know the other guys must have said something, for I could hear the muffled sound of their voices all around me, but all I could hear was David's words on repeat.

It appears so...

That voice, those pale blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, and that pure black decked-out outfit are all too familiar.

It appears so...

My head felt like I was spinning. There were too many questions pushing forward, demanding answers. Why do I know him, and why do I know them? Why is this place so familiar yet not at the same time? Most importantly; Why am I scared? My chest was squeezing with anxiety. I was straining to comprehend everything that I didn't even notice the curly blond one shifting off his bike.

"Hey there, you still with us?" called out Marko as he waved his hand in front of my face breaking me away. When did he even get that close to me? I wanted to tell him to go away. I wanted to tell all of them to leave me alone.

"I uh, yeah." Came out instead, the tone in my voice wavering. It would take a real idiot not to notice my fear, just like it took a lot of strength to break eye contact from David. To look anywhere else but that controlling gaze, but I had to. So I looked to the boardwalk beyond them before speaking again. The boardwalk, that's what it's called...

"I didn't mean to stare. I just.." I trailed off, unable to find the right words to say out loud. I'm Just... scared.

"Nothing wrong with that. Just means you like us." Paul perked up again with ease, "Say, wanna go for a ride, hot stuff?" he offered while tapping at the back of his seat invitingly, coaxing me, but the instincts within me immediately screamed at me. It told me to turn tail and run. To get as far away as possible.

"No, I.. was just going inside." with that, I turned around and grabbed the door as if making a point.

"Suit yourself." came his voice again, not missing a beat.

Just as I pulled the door further open, they revved their bikes and took off, whooping with excitement as they drove away. They were done with our conversation as much as I was apparently. I could feel the pressure lifting off me the moment they drove away, a sigh of relief on the tip of my tongue, but my body went stiff before I could relax. My mind registering what was happening before I could.

The scene in front of me ordinary: an average lady talking to a regular guy, sharing a shy glance, and possibly flirty words — just a simple scene. Yet, for some reason, it ignited the rest of my mind. The conscious part that stubbornly was denying everything up until now.

Max and Lucy. My eyes lowered to the ground near the man's legs on autopilot, as if knowing there would be a large white dog there, and I was right. Thorn. Max's dog- no, hellhound.

David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Max, Lucy, Michael, Sam, Star, Laddie, Edgar and Allen; the Frog brothers. I knew them all. It was like my mind finally clicked into the right gear, and I knew right then and there that this was no crazy dream— not a lucid fantasy. This is all too surreal to be anything else. No, this was a movie, 'The Lost Boys' movie.

I'm in the fucking Lost Boys movie!? And I just spoke to the vampires.

I've lost it. I've absolutely lost it. The air in me coming out in waves of panic as I stared like a doe caught in some bright ass headlights.

I'm dead. This can't be happening. Who or what did I piss off to make this possible? Or worse, did I do this on purpose?

"Can I help you, Miss?" That recognizable voice, stuck up and wise toned, brought me back from my panic-induced thoughts. I probably looked like I had a heart attack. "You okay?" It was none other than Max, of course, it was him, playing that worried business owner facade of his.

Raising my head, just now realizing I was staring at the ground in front of the entrance like some loony, I looked at him. I really looked at him. Taking in those large glasses and combed over hair. He was staring past Lucy, who was also worried for me if the expression on her face meant anything. Poor woman, her world was about to become a living nightmare. Breaking eye contact, I hurriedly shook my head to answer since my voice stuck in my throat.

I have to get far away. Without letting another minute pass, I turned on my heels and left the store, away from the head vampire and his prey.

While running past the horde of people, I could hear the faint sound of the saxophone in the distance. Undoubtedly the concert that Star, Laddie, Michael, and Sam would be at, and I ran for it as if my life depended on this. Not even batting an eye to the people I shoved passed.

Gasping, I came to a stop near the edge of the enormous crowd, searching, and eventually, I caught the sight of Michael and Sam. Seeing them causing me to step forward into the mass with the mindset to go up to them. But then what, my mind inquired, questioning my motives. I came to a full stop. Are you going to spill out some nonsense about vampires and how they will inevitably get attacked? I'd probably succeed in coming off as some crazy person. No doubt losing all chances of being helpful to them until they learned that what I said is true. But by then, it would be too late, I told myself. By then, Michael would be a half-vampire like Star and Laddie, which sets everything in motion.

It was too late the moment I woke up on that damn beach. I looked down at my converses, feeling confused.

Then what is my purposes here if I can't prevent the fight and bloodshed?

I stood there as people mingled around me. The crowd too dense to avoid bumping my shoulders or jostling me to the side. I knew my dumbass was in some daze, something I've been doing a lot lately, and doubt will be stopping anytime soon, but what else am I supposed to do? This is too crazy. Then I noticed the flowing brown hair in my peripheral view as Star dragged Laddie right by me, her skirt close enough to bellow against my jeans. Then right on cue came Michael chasing her and Sam chasing him and I didn't stop them. Fate, if you believed in it, just lead them directly to me, and I watched them go.

Instead of joining in the chase, I walked away, stepping out of the crowd and back toward the beach. I felt absolutely lost. I didn't even feel I was in control of my legs. I walked in the opposite direction of the Comic book store with the soon to be Vampire Hunters and where Star and Laddie will meet up with the Lost Boys.

Max has already met Lucy, I told myself. Michael is already interested in Star, and within minutes Sam will meet the Frog brothers.

Everything will be in motion, and within a week, the battle will happen. So what am I supposed to do? Fight with them? Fight for them? I walked as if on autopilot, only taking notice of when wood became sand and nothing else. How can I even survive fighting against crazy powerful, eighties vampires? Let alone stay alive until then? I'm merely human and nowhere to go...

Nowhere to go triggered a severe thought: money. My hands rushed to the back pockets of my skinny jeans, patting them down. No cell phone and no wallet there. Then my hands moved to the tiny pockets of my black pleather jacket, nothing.

I'm broke in a world that shouldn't exist. Fucking great...

A loud rumble broke me out of my emotional terminal. The Lost Boys most likely riding away from the boardwalk with Star and Laddie. On reflects, I turned to face the sound, catching sight of their headlights speeding away. A new thought surfacing as I watched.

What if I help them instead? Prevent them from dying?

I would be lying to myself if I said I never liked the 'bad guys' of the movie. That a part of me had imagined what it would be like if they survived the fight or hell, never fought in the first place — the what-if scenarios playing out in my mind.

What if Max and Lucy ended up together? Same with Michael and Star. What would have happened?

That's fine and dandy, but what if they kill you when you try this crazy idea? Ah, my mind always trying to be the sensible one.

I don't know.

What I did understand was that I must be here for a reason, and maybe that's the reason. I mean, the Emerson survived in the movie as the vampires die. So they don't need me in this plot unless I'm here to save the vampires for a change. It sounds logical, but this is coming from a person holding a conversation with themselves. I'm going to try not to think too hard about that fact. Instead, I'll focus on how I am going to confront the people who can tear me from limb to limb with their bare hands.

Yeah, easy peasy — sure.

Matter of fact, what do they do after driving off? The night was still fresh with dawn hours away, so why did they leave early? To hunt, I theorized. But they would have to drive Laddie and Star back to Hudson's Bluff. I honestly doubt they'd tear people apart in front of the half-vampires. Or at least not in front of Laddie. A half-vampire who's deliberately avoiding feeding and a child half-vampire, who is probably unaware of what's really happening around him. I always figured Laddie would wait until he's old enough to feed if he chose to feed that is. Which good part on them since an eternal child of the night is not a good idea if Interview with a Vampire ever taught me anything. How did Laddie even get into this mess? Someone must have fucked up.

I'd bet my last nickel it was Max's big idea. If I had a nickel.

Even though I've decided to do something now, a crazy something at that, I still had no idea where to start. Like hell am I going to chase after them right now! I'm just going to have to try tomorrow night. I know they will be back at the boardwalk; this is their domain after all. Until then, I needed a place to stay. I groaned as I looked around myself, feeling strangely enough like a runaway. Something oddly common for the Murder Capital of the World. No matter where you looked there were street rats, homeless, vagrant — whatever words you felt fit best.

At least I don't stick out like a sore thumb, I guess.

Eventually, I found a spot to sleep in private. I rather not be right in the open, after all. I decided behind a shop would work as good as any other place. A place that sat snug between a wall and the railing that overlooked the beach. Settling in, I took off my jacket to fold it into a makeshift pillow to use.

It's chilly, but at least I'm wearing a sweater. My skin not exposed as severely as it could be with the lack of a jacket. I curl up, my knees to my chest with my hands around them. The very first thing I wanted to do was pull out my phone and scroll through the web, like a subconscious desire to do something that I have done for ten years of my life. Of course, the lack of a phone stopped me. Along with the fact that a cellphone doesn't even exist yet. Sighing, I snuggled my face into my jacket with a frown.

This is going to be a long week. If I survive that long that is...


	2. One Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some violence with a touch of blood, but honestly what would you expect with a story involving vampires?

### CHAPTER 2: One Step at a Time

"The bonds you form with someone will make you look past anything, ignore what they've become. You'll hang on to the version you wanna remember, not the one in front of you now. Friends, parents, mentors, we hold on to that idealized image of them, even if it's an illusion. Because if we can't believe in them, what does that say about us?"

###### 

With a new night came a new danger. Tonight would be the night that Michael decides to chase the Lost Boys off to Hudson's Bluff like a lovesick pup. To be fair, I've never understood why he continued to go after Star. Especially after realizing that David is around. If I were him, I would have assumed that Star was with David, with how he acted around her, then left the entire thing alone. But I gotta' give it to the guy, I guess, for trying so hard for her.

Now, I'd like to think I'm a brave person, though maybe too prideful at times, yet the longer I stood here the more I felt doubt. Like this gnawing sensation in my gut with the thoughts from yesterday eating at my insides.

Daylight may have come without any issues. To which I survived a night in a crevice, not unlike an alley. And that's great and all, but instead of planning on how I'm going to face the Lost Boys, I wasted the entire day away sulking. The sheer amount of anxiety about possibly meeting them overwhelming. Plus, there's a lot I need to do, I'm sure, though I have no idea where to begin or how to go about doing it.

Just the mere thought of approaching vampires screamed danger to me. Wouldn't it to you? Precisely what would stop them from killing me? Even if I know their fate I'm still a walking-talking snack to them. Besides that, how do I explain anything? Play make-believe psychic? I'm sure that'll go over well.

All of this is easier said than done.

However, dreading the future could only bog my mind for so long. I needed to figure something out, quick. Just being here could change everything, and if I change even one thing in the plot it must alter something. No way will the outcome be the same — surely.

A pain in my abdomen brought me out of my thoughts, my hand resting on my stomach as it grumbled. The gnawing at my stomach may not all be from nerves after all. Exactly when was the last time I ate something? Most likely before waking up on the beach, in a fucking movie no less. Guess that's a sign as good as any. I needed to stop putting it off and actually do something. Starting with food. Maybe a vendor won't notice me snag something off their stand.

..

..

..

Stealing is not right; don't do it. On the other hand, when your broke and hungry, what else are you supposed to do? I'm sure there's some charity joint somewhere in this town. There has to be with this many homeless people roaming around, but I don't have a single clue where one would be. Which left me little to no choice but to do a crime.

I looked down at my sad excuse of a crime. At the slightly overcooked dog snug in a very plain bun. Believe me, I felt bad for snagging the hotdog, but it was the easiest thing to grab and run when most of the vendors here are smart. Nine out of ten hiding away in an air-conditioned box. While this poor guy had the classic trolley out on a curb deal. Now I'm standing back where I left off earlier today. Well, except this time the sky is dark with bonfires lighting up the beach.

The view relaxing despite all the chaos behind me. The typical noise that comes from an amusement park stock full of tourists and regulars alike assaulting my senses.

I didn't know when to expect the Lost Boys again, but I do know that I needed to keep my energy up. And if stealing to eat is what I have to do then so be it. Even if this is just me trying to justify my action.

Lifting the bun to my lips, I went in for a bite just as something nudged my arm. And there went my free meal, straight down past the railing and right into the sand below.

Just peachy.

Turning around, I gave the offender the meanest scowl I could conjure. "Hey! Who the fuck hit me?"

However, what welcomed my sight was not a pretty one. A big group of boys, five in total, redirected their gazes after my outburst. Most wearing denim jackets, white T's, and faded jeans. Their hairstyles a wide variety of punk with some frosted for extra flavor. Hell, one of them was even completely bald.

Yup, something in my noggin screamed 'Surf-Nazis.' Oh, boy here we go.

The closest one lifted his chin slightly while smirking down at me. His smug face screaming: leader-man of this misfit gang. "Hey, my bad, sweet cheeks. I didn't see you there."

That alone informed me that this was going to be a waste of time. With a deep calming breath, I turned away despite the anger at losing my one and only meal in the last forty-eight hours. No big surprise that I hardly made it three feet before a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa, wait a second." The same guy coming into view as I turned around, quickly brushing the hand off as my lips thinned.

"Don't touch me." His smile only growing.

I watched as he lifted his hands up to offer some semblance of peace before continuing. "Hey, now, no need to be so uptight with me, girly. Just wantin' to know ya' name since I've never seen you 'round before."

"None of your business." I quickly shut it down, taking a step backward only to feel my back hit something. Checking over my shoulder I noticed it was one of his minions, the bald one in particular.

I stepped away from his chest in an attempt to find some balance in the middle. All of them circling in and blocking my view. The railing to my left my only exit it seemed. However, leader-man appeared to notice my shifting gaze, sidestepping closer to the railing to lean his weight on it casually, barely leaving me with options. Except maybe sliding between his legs, but FUCK all that.

Boldly, I set my gaze on his tan face. A part of me hoping the heat of my glare would burn a hole into that thick skull of his. I didn't like him or his pals.

He clicked his tongue, clearly not affected. "Is that any way to treat a guy who apologized so nicely. I'm sure my boys and I could even offer ya' a tour around our turf."

"Not interested." My jaw flexed. "Don't you have somewhere else to fuck off to?"

"Ooh, she has quite the mouth on her." Chimed in one of the two guys flanking my right, blocking those passing by to see what's entirely going on here.

"That she does." The leader guy leaned in, a whiff of bad breath about knocking me flat on my ass. "I wonder what else it can do?"

I narrowed my eyes more, posture stiff with apprehension. "I don't like what you're implying." My voice sharp and low. "But I can promise you this, you put anything near my mouth and I will bite the fuckin' thing off."

That seemed to jostle most of the men around me. Uncertainty evident in the way they glanced around.

"Aw, your no fun." But it didn't seem to mess with leader-guy that much. "Especially for someone so dolled up. And here I thought you'd like a man's attention."

How funny.

I raised my hand in jabbed his chest with my index finger. "You're no man." I practically snarl with disgust. "You're a creep."

Now that didn't settle well with him. His ego truly hurt from my words, I could tell. Especially when his lopsided, carefree smile dropped, and his hand shot out to grab my chin. His fingers digging into the flesh there as if he'd rather be strangling me right now instead. I pity any woman who'd marry this man.

"Watch it, street trash."

I jerked my head to the side, freeing my face from his grasp. My eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall. His words didn't hurt and the way he grabbed at me didn't hurt. Yet I wanted to cry. Not out of sadness but out of rage.

"No one calls, Johnny, a creep." Barked one of the minions, his buddies agreeing with him.

"You see, boy's?" The man now known as Johnny smirked, his ego slowly repairing itself with his buddy's help. "You try to be the nice guy and offer a girl a casual stroll through the boardwalk, and she returns it by being a royal bitch." His gaze sharpened back on me as his brow lifted. "This is what I get for my gratitude?"

Oh, you could get so much worse. My mind already envisioning a beat down where I shove a broom up his ass. No clue where I'd even find a broom, but I would!

"Oh, now you're speechless? What? Did I hurt your pride, girly?"

I could feel my jaw flexing again. I wanted to punch him. I could punch him. Why don't I punch him again?

His gloating expression started to wane the longer I stayed quiet. I want to think my extremely focused gaze being the cause of his discomfort. It took another few beats before he broke the staring contest altogether with a huff.

"Fine. Be that way." I felt the same hand tap my cheek like the pompous asshole that he is and that was it. I snapped.

I felt the crook of his nose and cheek strike my knuckles before comprehending I threw the punch— and fuck did that hurt. Everything seemed to explode then as he cried out — blood gushing from his nose through the creases of fingers. His loyal minions barking while trying to either assist him or grab at me.

With wide eyes, I jerked around, twisting my arm out of my jacket as a fist came into view. Clearly, this bunch was not afraid to punch a woman. Surprisingly, I avoided what would have been one big ass bruise. The hand grazing my ear before flying back for a second attempt. And I have no plans to stick around to see if he'd ever succeed in landing a blow.

Quickly I shrugged the rest of my jacket off and shoved away from the nearest body to me, stumbling out of the makeshift circle. Gaining a good five feet before I felt fingers in my hair, yanking me to a halt.

"Ow! What the actual fuck!?" The force dragging me right back as my hands shot up to the one pulling. "Let me go!"

"Where ya' think your goin?"

The railing nailed me in the lower back, definitely bruising, as the biggest guy out of the five towered over me — his mohawk adding at least another foot to his height. Johnny stood to the side of his buddy, still cupping his busted nose.

"You— you fucking punched me?!" Captain Obvious goes to Johnny and boy did he not look too happy right now while spitting blood near my shoes.

"At least I can fight like a man." I boast, the adrenaline rushing through me definitely fueling my cocky behavior. "Who the fuck pulls on hair?" The big guy grabbed the front of my shirt in a tight fist. Evidently it must have been him and he didn't like my comment.

I could feel my feet lift off the ground as he pushed me further back. My weight starting to tip over the edge. The fall wouldn't kill me, well, depending on how I landed. But the boardwalk only stood so far off the beach that any regular leap off the platform would be just fine. However, headfirst didn't seem favorable.

I briefly grabbed the forearm attached to the said hand and lifted my foot straight up between his legs. Striking perfectly and hitting a home run as the hand released me. The big guy grunting as he doubled over to cradle his family jewels. This time I turned to the railing, ducking down to slide right below the last bar.

My feet dangling a foot from the ground when I felt something wet grab my wrist right as I let go of the edge, causing me to sway right back into the low concrete wall.

Son of a bitch! Glaring, I looked up to see good ol' Johnny had grabbed me, bloody hand and all.

"I'm not done with you." He spat, literally. Blood spackling the railing, wood, concrete, and my face.

Fucking gross.

"You don't get to decide that, asshole. Now let—" I pushed off the wall with my free hand, the tips of my shoes digging in. "—me go!" And his grip slipped. The hard, uneven sand greeting my ass with a thud. Johnny not even missing a beat as he ordered his pals to run after me.

Quickly I stood up, ready to bolt. My shoes twisting in the sand to turn away and run to only run my face right into someone else's chest. Great, how many times can this happen to me tonight?

"What we have here?" An intrigued voice resounded in my ear. His voice. Reflexively I shot my gaze upward, my eyes landing on a pair of piercing blue. Oh, shit—oh, fuck. Then I felt a hand on my hip, the pressure guiding me to the side as I stumbled away.

I watched as if dumbstruck while David lifted his chin up along with a gloved hand, a cigarette slipping between his lips as he stared at the rival gang. The tip burning as he took in a breath before a cloud of smoke whipped away into the steady breeze. It took me way too long to realize Paul and Marko now standing around me, too mesmerized by David's entrance, but I eventually did. The Lost Boys officially making it more of a task to reach me.

"Well?" David insisted. He was taunting them. It was like he wanted a fight and who's to say he didn't?

A motion to my left broke my trance. "Hey, you're the chick from last night." Paul's excitement pulling me fully away from the main show, my brows furrowing for a moment.

"I, uh, yeah." Damn, don't I sound intelligent?

The rocker-blond offered me a broad grin the moment I locked on him, his gaze fleeting over me again with no shame. "You don't seem hurt. That's good."

I blinked at him owlishly before remembering the blood. "Oh," I pulled down my sleeve and quickly swiped it across my face. "Yeah, I'm okay." My scalp and spine might be sore, but I was fine.

"Oh," Marko chipped in this time, his tilted face falling into my view. "You missed a spot." His thumb brushing over my cheek with a quick swipe before I could even retort a reply. Um.

"This is yours, right?" My jacket fell against my chest unceremoniously, causing me to quickly grab at it. So much happening all at once it made me feel like a fish caught out of water. I almost didn't catch Marko swiping his thumb across his tongue even. Though I tried to hide that I did by quickly facing Dwayne, the one who handed me my jacket as if the material was on fire. Knowing that they are all rocking leather, pleather is probably not their style. By this point, I didn't even notice the Surf-Nazi's were gone or when they had stopped talking. Honestly, I expected a fight to break out between the two. Although a part of me knew this was for the better.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down at my crumpled jacket. My heart thumping hard either from adrenaline or fear- maybe both. Now instead of possibly being assaulted by some surfers who probably get high at home while watching porn, I was left alone with actual killers.

"So, what's is your name anyway?" Marko asked with a tilt of his head, his teeth biting at his thumbnail like a subconscious habit he always had.

I knew I didn't have to tell them but by this point it felt justifiable. They did just rescue me, in a sense. I could give them a fake name, any name really. It's not like I had any proof on me to state otherwise. Yet in the end, I told the truth. "Jackie. Just... Jackie." However, there was no need to tell them my last name. 

Marko bobbed his head at my response. "I can dig that, just Jackie." his silly humor making me want to roll my eyes but I couldn't stop the smile on my face either. The small talk between us coming to stop as David fell into my peripherals. There was no tiptoeing around this anyway. 

Taking a calming breath, I shifted to face David fully. Don't panic—"Mind explaining why you helped me?"

David shrugged with an air of indifference. "What can I say? We saw a pretty damsel in distress and thought we'd play Knight in Shining Armour."

I huffed with partial amusement and disbelief. "I didn't need your help."

"That so? Didn't look that way from where I was standing."

My fingers dug into my jacket more. "Exactly how long were you guys watching?"

"Just in time to see you nail the guy right dab in his face!" This time Paul answered, his voice filled with enthusiasm. As if to emphasize he threw some playful jabs into the air, accessories jingling from the motion. "Hell, I'm surprised you didn't knock him out with that right hook, babe."

As much as I would like to deny it, I could definitely feel my face heating up. Shit, these are vampires. Scary, mean, rip you to shreds vampires. Stop blushing, damn it.

Turning my attention away to hide the embarrassing evidence, I distracted myself by slipping on my jacket. "Well, thanks for the help and all, but I need to get going."

"So soon after our glorious rescue?" Oh, now he was just milking it. I caught the motion of David taking the last hit of his cig before dropping it into the sand, his boot twisting to further extinguish its short life on earth.

My body stiffened again and I think they noticed. Especially since Paul jumped back in, trying to ease the atmosphere between us. "Hey, hey, no need to get defensive, yeah? We just want to hang."

Marko bobbed his head in agreement. "So those idiots don't mess with you again." Truly playing the knight and shining armour stick to the max.

Their reasoning made sense though I still didn't trust it. Who's to say this wasn't a trick? A sick game to lure a girl right into their lair— wait a minute, that could actually work. It could help me get close to the action. Closer to danger, yeah, but if they didn't kill me right away I could prevent Michael from drinking the wine-blood-concoction-thing.

"Alright, I'll bite." I turned back around fully while zipping my jacket up, hoping the sound of my heart going a mile a minute could be mistaken for the fight I was just in. "What you have in mind?"

David's lips seemed to twitch at my choice of words, shifting right back to that iconic smirk. "I'm thinkin' we grab a bite to eat then hangout at Hudson's Bluff." As long as I'm not the meal, I quickly thought to myself as I watched David glide past me. Quickly followed by Dwayne who simply looked me over with hardly any interest. "What do ya' say, boys? I think we are due for a party." that made the blond duo cheer. Paul slapping Marko on the back as the two bounded up to follow their leader.

Nothing about this would seem scary from an outsider's perspective. Sure, maybe a red flag or two. Especially when running off with some guys you just met, but any regular girl would be melting from the prospect of being swept off her feet. They probably figure getting laid as a possibility with the worse possible outcome being a hangover in the morning. Yet I knew better. I knew all too well what every single one of them is capable of. Maybe that's why those casual words from David felt ominous.

An arm thrown around my shoulder stumbled my feet into action. My gaze shifting to see Paul offer me a wink just as he gave my body a friendly shake. Yeah— none of this felt safe and for a good reason. No matter how relaxed they all appeared— like the world had nothing on them, I felt small, defenseless. Despite that, despite knowing all this, apart of me deep down stirred. Excitement. Like a human running with a pack of wolves, I was walking with The Lost Boys.

It must be nice to be so powerful — so free and wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider leaving a comment or at least kudos if you like the story so far! I read every comment. :D


	3. Living on the Edge

### CHAPTER 3: Living on the Edge

"Death is always a certainty. The punch line we can see coming from a mile away. Since birth we have known there will always be an end. It's just how we'll die remaining the mystery. Yet, what did that mean when it came down to vampires? Death isn't the end for them — It's the beginning."

###### 

I noticed a few things happening out of order right off the bat.

First off, we stopped by a restaurant and now a full box of Chinese food sat behind Marko on his bike. He definitely was not supposed to grab that till later, but at least they weren't lying about food. Maybe they could hear my stomach gurgling ever so often, as shameful as that is.

Secondly, Laddie was with Star instead of Dwayne. The little Tyke trotting along between Micheal and her as if he was their own child. It was cute. However, that had to mess up the plan somehow, right? No way did Star expect to run off with Michael on his bike with little Laddie present.

Plenty of people have speculated this part of the film. Figuring that the Lost Boys have already received their orders from Max and that Star is playing a part in it. Her job as the pretty girl, the love interest, being the key to lure Micheal reluctantly into a trap. Question is, when did Max's plan actually start? Was Star already following orders from David? Did he tell her to drive off and kill Michael since the boy could easily be the next step to her fully transitioning? Only to have David stop her and change it all up last minute. Is that why she appeared surprised during this scene in the movie? Or is it all a plan straight from Max's delusions? It's hard to say.

What I can say, is that I doubt Star planned to go with him at all tonight. That there is no first objective from her, not with Laddie with them, and not with the way she's smiling. The air around her portraying a girl enjoying herself for once. Not like someone about to commit a murder for the first time. Did my presence here alter this much or was there something else going on?

I shifted my gaze around as I leaned away from Paul. My sight landing on the small, slightly beat-up red honda belonging to Michael. We were parked near it and I felt David knew what he was doing, surely. How they knew the bike belonged to Michael I'll never know, but I'm sure it had something to do with Max.

So much revolved around their nerdy looking vampire leader. Despite David clearly being the preferred head honcho, they still did as told in the movie. But honestly, I doubt they ever wanted a 'mother' or even more 'siblings'. Let alone wanting to play some part in a make-believe story as if a big happy family would fix everything. I mean, exactly how many vampires can go unnoticed in one place? Keeping their numbers low would be for the better. Especially with how the Lost Boy's enjoyed— dare I say it, their Surf-Nazi's Buffet. The bloodshed on that beach scene flashing through my mind.

To top it off, I cannot see these four vampires around me being scolded by some woman they hardly know. They want to party, to kill, to be wild. Sure, they are the Lost Boys and Max is this Peter Pan figure looking for his long lost Wendy, but it's simply ridiculous. Who's to say these four are not fifty, or hell, over a hundred years old by now? This Peter Pan theme in the movie made no sense to me. So, what did it all mean when it came down to the 'why'? Was it a hierarchy thing? Was it just out of respect for their sire? Or did Max have some control over them more then the movie let on?

Shoes scuffling to a halt caught my attention before I heard Star's questioning voice, David's name lingering in the air. By the time I peered around Paul, Star was staring at me with confusion evident on her face.

Oh yeah, we haven't met yet.

The realization hit me like a brick wall as I lifted my hand for a delayed wave. I felt as if I knew them just from seeing the movie, but just because I felt this way didn't mean I truly know them. They all had lives before this week. Ambitions and desires outside of what we were allowed to see on screen. I needed to remind myself that as I watched David lean forward on his bike.

"Where are you going, Star?" That all too familiar question piercing the white noise around us, and I'll admit, it felt really weird to watch this scene from such an upfront and personal perspective.

Star's gaze fixed on David again as her eyebrows furrowed, her body leaning a little closer to Micheal. "Nowhere. We were just hanging out with a friend."

David gave a short nod, accepting what he had heard before leaning back, "And mind introducing your friend?" His body language seemed friendly enough. As friendly as a bunch of bikers can appear, but I couldn't help but stare with my own version of confusion.

This wasn't right. This wasn't how it went down.

"This is Michael." She did as told, although a tad meekly. Possibly due to the fact that David's eyes never left them. If I was in her shoes I'd feel the same way.

The short staring match broke as David resituated on his bike, gloved hands falling comfortably on the handlebars while one boot kicked up the stand with practiced ease. "C'mon, Star." The simple command understood as she broke away from Michael, although a bit reluctantly it seemed. Laddie stepping over to Dwayne to hop onto his bike.

And it honestly looked like we were about to drive off without Michael, engines roaring to life as the metal bodies rumbled beneath me, until I heard the teen call out. I watched him block David's path, completely unaware that in different circumstances he would have most likely been run over.

"Wait, where you guy's going?"

It may be a trick of the light or the angle from which I'm sitting, but I could have sworn David's eyes lit up. Was this his plan all along? Did he want Michael to come along willingly? In a way, the poor guy did that before, but it seemed provoked by David. In the movie it was like a challenge, a dare. Unlike now.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" Michael's head shook. The teen seemed apprehensive but also determined and if I could see that, I'm sure David could too. "C'mon, Michael, we'll show you the way."

Michael stepped over to his own ride, hesitant at first before throwing his leg over. "My bike won't be able to keep up." His tone almost on the verge of embarrassment. His Honda is more like a dirt bike and less like their oiled up machines. He would have to throttle his baby more than ever to keep up with the Lost Boy's.

"Don't worry, we won't lose you," David reassured just before kicking his bike off, gunning it toward the concrete stairs, Star's hair flying to life in the wake. I knew what was about to come and quickly tightened my arms around Paul. Just in time too as he howled out with excitement, the back tire burning a few spins before we were off as well.

I've been on a motorcycle before so this wasn't my first rodeo. However, the way the boys rode was on an entirely different level. They kicked up sand, gave sharp turns, jumped hills at speeds that I would ever be comfortable in doing. Their hooting and laughter singing out into the night as they practically flew on their bikes.

What could have possibly been a thirty-minute drive to Hudson's Bluff became a fifteen-minute one. The blood in my veins rushing as I held on for dear life throughout it all. They might not die from a crash going who knows how fast, but I knew I would. Did I feel safe? Fuck no. Especially in the way Marko and Paul zig-zagged together, their bikes coming mere inches from clipping one another.

Finally, we came to a stop, tires sliding across uneven dirt and rocks. Their motors cutting off after coasting their bikes in a neat line. Only one remaining to grumble in the pitch-black silence as it grew closer: Michael. He didn't almost fly off the cliff or really chase after David for Star, but instead came in dead last, carefully riding his bike up to park next to theirs.

There was no cursing or punching, no death-defying feat. I honestly think the vampires were surprised he even kept up.

"Hey, babe," Paul looked over his shoulder at me, an eyebrow lifting up. "You gonna get off or are you glued to me?" I huffed at that, fingers instantly unlatching themselves to lean away from his smirking face. "I'm not complaining or anything. I mean, a guy could get used to—"

"—Oh, shove it." I cut him off with a slight roll of my eyes. Whatever vulgar comment about to come out of his mouth turning to a laugh instead. I quickly placed my hand on his shoulder for balance, already feeling the embarrassment burning my cheeks as I eased off the bike. That was twice in one night that he, in particular, caused this reaction and I'm starting to think it won't be the last.

"Glad you made it." I could hear Marko say as I turned around to see the curly blond welcoming Michael. A small smile appearing on the teen's face as he shoved his hands in his jacket.

"Not gonna lie, I thought I was a goner a few times." He admitted with a nervous chuckle while walking alongside the vampire, his face red from the wind burns and hair a complete utter mess. I probably didn't look any better. "Some of those jumps— just, I didn't think my bike could take till now."

"The more you know." Marko joked as he unstrapped the carryout container. "It was fun, though, am I right?"

"Yeah." Michael's tone giving off the impression that he wasn't entirely confident with his answer.

I turned away from the friendly scene actually playing out as Paul stepped around the bikes, following his lead to the tall fence ahead where David, Star, and Laddie stood. Although Dwayne was nowhere in sight. Probably getting the barrels lit up, I figured. Star looked nervous, if not downright uncomfortable, and she had every right to be. The half-vampire knew the outcome could only mean one or two things for Michael. Neither of which she wanted for him, I'm sure. And if she had any concern for me, this random girl totting along, I didn't know.

"So, this is it?" Michael asked, peering around with confusion. At the bleak landscape and tall fence covered with cautionary signs. I would be too if I didn't already know about the cave hidden away.

"No, Michael. This is just the entrance." And with that vague response, David turned toward the gate and began the rickety descend downward. Paul let Michael and I go right behind David and Star. My gaze turning to the steep drop, the crashing waves along the cliffside as my shoes slowly traveled along the wooden planks. Every creaking step feeling like it would snap under my weight. A soft pressure to my back told me Paul's hand was there. It reassured me, even if only a little.

There's no way this staircase will survive another decade. If that.

By the time we entered the cave itself the narrow corridor was covered in dancing shadows. A flame in the distance illuminating the rocky surface being the only light guiding our human eyes. It was spooky and the temperature chillier the further we went down. It didn't take long though, thankfully, before a well-lit room greeted us. The opening to the disheveled hotel lobby in full glory— and boy was it a sight to see with your own eyes.

The movie did not do it justice. Did their home look like a mess? Yes, but it also looked otherworldly and eerily inviting. Like stepping into a world forgotten by others while obviously being maintained by a group of boys. The hotel's structure was evident in places like the chandelier broken down in the old fountain. The elevator buried into the wall of the cave and even some outdated furnishes like the couch and bookshelves. Then there was what could be considered modern for this time period. The giant storage shelf filled with tools off to the side, no doubt to maintain their bikes, and the tapestries and little trinkets dangling from the ceiling. Not to mention the boombox being handed to Paul by Laddie.

It was truly a man cave in a sense — a secret treehouse without the tree. If I knew this place existed, outside of this fictional world, I would have snuck off to it all the time as a kid. And from Michaels exclamation of awe I believe he would have too.

"How'd you guys even find this place?" Michael asked while hopping down, leaving me the only one left on the last ledge. My own eyes still wandering around as I continued to take it all in.

"Just stumbled across it," David answered while making his way around the chandelier-fountain. "It's a shame really. This hotel was the prime luxury of Santa Carla until 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco. Then the ground opened up and this place took a header." His gloved hands slapping together for emphasis. It was odd how the movie moments still appeared here and there. Things were different, obviously, and in many ways. Yet they still occurred.

Did this mean that Michael would still be offered blood? Guess we'll just have to find out, huh?

David seemed to circle back around without my notice, stopping before me with a questioning tilt of his head. My gaze falling down to his hand as he lifted it up for me to take. I took it without questioning the help and hopped down to the ground, once again being dwarfed by most around me. It sucks being so short.

"Like what you see?" he asked me as I removed my hand from his, seeming to be curious as to what I'd actually say. I didn't know how to respond so I offered a smile.

"What's there not to like? It's like your own personal seaside resort."

David chuckled a little at that so I can only guess that I said the right thing.

"So," Michael spoke up with curiosity in his voice. "What are we doing here again?" This drew David's attention away from me so I made my way toward the chandelier-fountain. Where Paul was currently showing off his dancing skills on the thin lip, burnt out candles blocking his footwork here and there. He offered me his free hand to join him which I laughed off. Honestly, it was a sight to see him acting out like a typical teenager enough as it is. I didn't need to add to it.

"We're throwing a little party." I heard David answer just before calling out to Marko, declaring it feeding time which made my stomach rumble in response instantly. I made sure to not make eye contact with anyone, knowing someone had to have heard that. Only catching the curly blond's gaze when he made his rounds, tossing boxes at everyone.

Opening mine I realized it was sesame chicken and quietly thank the Gods for giving me something other than rice. Not just because of the trick David may still pull, but because I needed some protein in my life. I was contemplating on how I'd eat it with no utensils when Marko again threw something at me which I fumbled to catch. The chopsticks and my food almost falling to the ground for their amusement. I threw a glare as well as the bird at him which made the blond duo laugh more.

I'm not going to lie, it was like heaven when I took my first bite. The meat was still warm and not at all overcooked. Juicy and perfect. Yeah, I needed this moment of peace.

An abrupt sound drew me out of my little piece of heaven, Michael's box of rice scattered across the floor being the cause as he stood there gaping at it. I must have missed David's little trick. The bleach-blond lounging in his wheelchair-throne comfortably as if he wasn't the culprit.

"Relax, Michael, It's only rice." Despite David's calm retort, Michael continued to stand there, gawking at the mess he made. No doubt questioning his sanity while digesting what just transpired. Indeed it was only rice on the floor, but I knew what he had seen and I didn't blame him for his reaction. I would have shucked the box a mile away if I saw maggots wriggling around right after taking a bite.

"But, I swore—" his face scrunching up as he stared at David then back at the wasted food before looking at David again. As if a part of him knew the guy held the answers.

"Don't worry about it." David calmly brushed off while stabbing his food before handing it off to Marko, apparently done with it. I don't think I ever saw him take a bite. "There's always more food to go around."

Michael shook his head quickly. "No, I'm good." His appetite most likely gone at this point. Unlike me who is shoveling chicken in my mouth quietly. Silently hoping that David didn't have a trick up his sleeve for me. What he could turn chicken into I didn't know. Nor did I want to find out.

Something to drink would be nice, though. If only they stored sprite or coke in this man cave, but I didn't see a mini-fridge while looking around eailer.

Only a few minutes must have passed, mostly with quiet conversation between the guys, before I watched Marko get beckoned over to David. This was it. The reason I agreed to come along. My mind rushing to figure out a plan to stop Michael from drinking without being too conspicuous. Sad thing is, I'm drawing an absolute blank— fuck. It would be too sudden if I went up and snatched the bottle away from Michael. What would I even say to him afterward? Hey man, this looks old, I wouldn't drink it?

While thinking this over I watched Marko come back cradling the dusty jeweled bottle. Most likely belonging to the hotel in its heyday, that or a pirate. And I may not be a vampire, but really it would have been easier to convince Michael to drink it if it was in a regular beer bottle. Either way, my time was running out.

I turned toward Paul, the only vampire I've had the most interactions with so far and said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you guys have anything to drink?" hoping my question would stall for some time, maybe. "Like, soda or water?"

Paul seemed to contemplate the answer before looking to the bottle that's now in David's possession. My own gaze following his. "Not really. We just have booze."

"Alright, but any other kind of booze, maybe? Something that doesn't look like I'll need a tetanus shot after drinking from it?" Paul laughed a little but seemed to oblige, speaking up so that David knew he was talking to him.

"Looks like the princess here wants a fancy drink." At that, David looked at me with an expression resembling 'really?'. To which I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"The chicken made me thirsty is all, and that bottle looks ancient."

"It's perfectly fine. Wine is better the longer it ages after all." And how was I supposed to respond to that logic? David wasn't wrong and he knew that too.

"I don't need anything fancy. Just some, um, Lite or something?" David's brow seemed to climb higher at that.

"Sorry, we didn't go shopping. Kinda short on change." I felt like that was a lie. knew it had to be. With how many people they kill I'm sure they've gathered some pocket money here and there. No, David was purposefully being persistent.

"Here," his body leaning forward to Michael. The one he was going to offer the bottle to in the first place. "Trust me, it's just fine. Tastes as good as the day it was opened."

Michael grabbed the throat of the bottle before looking at me then back at David. "I don't know. I'm kinda with her on this."

Score one for Jackie!

I sat my empty cart aside and stood up, ignoring their eyes on me as I walked over to Michael. Gradually I took the bottle from him to peer down inside it. "It looks kinda weird."

I scrunch my face up as the smell hit my nose. It wasn't all blood, I could tell at least that, but there is definitely a metallic undertone. The liquid itself too dark to see from the stained glass. It still looked thick, in a sense. I sloshed the content around some just as the squeak from David's wheelchair-throne announced him getting up.

A gloved hand overlapping my own as his presence seemed to drape over my back. My heart pounding a little harder at the sudden closeness. His words sinking in deeper than the vampire himself probably suspected.

"This is how we welcome others to our hideout. Think of it as an initiation." He guided the bottle away from me and took a swig, his free hand coming to rest on my hip. "See?" He licked his lips before smirking, the bottle stretched out for Michael once more. "Nothing wrong with it. C'mon, Michael, join us."

The teenager looked at the bottle before taking it, slowly pondering over things it seemed, before finally giving a shrug. "Alright, but if I get sick later I'm blaming you." And then he lifted the bottle before I could open my mouth again. Michael's Adam's apple bobbing as he took a full chug of the wine-blood-concoction.

Well, fuck.

Michael lowered his hand and stared at the bottle again before smiling in a sort of dazed way. If the blood worked that fast or if he was lightweight, I didn't know. "You're right. It's not half bad though a little stale, I think." Oh yeah, stale— not tasting funny because of some old vampire blood, nope.

I felt like smacking myself in the face, or hell, smacking Michael in the face. The idiot didn't know what David truly meant by joining them! It was utterly frustrating standing here knowing I didn't prevent a different outcome like I wanted to. And if I thought the stupidly would stop there I was wrong.

Just as David had the bottle in his hand again he offered it to me and I stared. I didn't want to take it. Was this how peer pressure felt? I've never been coaxed into doing drugs and I drank on my own free will. Even when I did partake while underaged with friends, they didn't make me, but this— this was different. This felt like life or death.

Slowly I took the bottle from David but didn't raise it to my lips immediately. It may just be my mind playing games but the bottle felt heavier now, colder. I stared down into the black liquid to only break away as David spoke up again. The tone in his voice almost mocking me as he stared me down.

"What? You don't want to join us, Jackie?" A slither of fear rolled up my spine at his teasing, yet extremely calculating question. If I didn't take the offer would that instantly put me back on the menu? I wasn't like Michael. I didn't have a mother being wooed by their sire. Nothing to stop them. No one to look for me. No one would care.

Why did I do this, again?

I swallowed the lump in my throat before cautiously lifting the bottle up. I could hear a faint chant around me as the Lost Boy's egged me on. I didn't want to drink the blood. I didn't know what would happen, how it would affect things. Would it help things? Would it fuck everything up? Most importantly, why did David even offer it to me? Did they not need their sire's approval before turning just any random doe off the street into a vampire?

Tilting my head back I sealed my lips as tight as possible and pretended to swallow. A second of complete silence filled the room as dread pooled into my stomach. And just when I was about to jump to every assumption under the moon that they could tell I didn't drink it, cheers ignited into the room. I could even feel a few hands slapping me on the back. As if I just accomplished something great while I, on the other hand, am trying to hold myself together.

I quickly handed the bottle back to David while making a sour face. The feel of the blood staining my lips, the smell right beneath my nose, helping with my reaction. It was sticky and felt heavy and I wanted it off. Lifting my hand up, I went to wipe away the remaining amount just before cold fabric cupped my cheek, stopping me. Equally cool lips brushing my own as something warm ran along them before the pressure drew away as fast it came.

Did he— did David just… kiss me? Could anyone count that as kissing?

"You missed some." David simply said as his thumb gave a single stroke along my cheekbone. His face so close to mine that all I could see were those icy blues in front of me. It felt like he was swallowing me up the longer he peered into mine. Then he leaned away to go straight to Michael where I continued to stand there dumbstruck, staring as the vampire guided the now half-vampire to his side casually. Taking Paul's weed to offer it to Michael who accepted without question. The movie continuing to move along schedule as if never interrupted in the first place.

Do they know? Could David tell? Am I fucked?

Dread continued to swirl around my insides as the two boys disappeared from my sight. Though my gaze stayed in place, fixated without really seeing. A blurry figure slowly coming into focus and I realized it was Star sitting on her bed. Laddie's head resting in her lap as she combed through the young boy's hair. Our gazes met as if she was always watching and we both shared a grim expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY, did that take an interesting turn? Do you think Jackie did the right thing or would you have taken the blood? What did you think about the movie moments being different? I'm hoping to keep things interesting as we slowly diverge on to our own path away from canon. Consider leaving a comment and kudos! I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say.


	4. A Two-Sided Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I'm glad this story is gaining support and interest. I'm not sure I would be able to update this frequently without you all, so it definitely helps!

### CHAPTER 4: A Two-Sided Die

"When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade. That's what I've always been told, but what happens when you're given limes instead?"

###### 

The ride to the trestle, where the railroad stretched over what I can only assume to be a valley, was just as eventful as the drive to Hudson's Bluff. How Michael could handle his bike while clearly intoxicated, I don't know, but he managed it.

Events from earlier were still on my mind as I rode behind Paul, the chilly wind burning at my cheeks. I tried to act the part and follow in Michael's steps since pretending to drink the blood. Although I'll admit, a bit less drunkenly since the teenager kept sipping on the wine bottle, unlike me. It wasn't all that hard to act drunk considering I've had years of experience. What was difficult was trying to keep my heartbeat steady. The mere thought of them knowing the truth was weighing heavily on my mind. And when David ushered us out of the cave for a late-night drive, I could only speculate what was going to happen. A part of me hoping we wouldn't drive to a particular bridge and be persuaded to dangle from it like some bats.

I even tried to deny the offer, but Paul's arm around my shoulder kept my feet moving forward. Before I had time to accept my fate, I was behind the vampire and flying off into the darkness.

Here I am now, standing before the tracks while everyone is dismounting, not wanting to move any further. I stood at the entrance of the bridge while the boys stepped around me, jostling one another. They were clearly hyped to be here, unlike the stumbling confused boy and me.

It felt strange to be here just like it felt foreign to be in the sunken hotel. In my mind, I knew what existed beneath this bridge and the fog. Then again, I also know that my kind of logic wouldn't apply to actual movie logic. What would have been some mossy slopes and a tiny trickle of a river could now be a canyon. I mean, Michael did fall quite a distance in the film when you think about it.

"You comin', hot stuff?" Paul called out, followed quickly by Marko, bringing me out of my own head.

"Not chickening out on us, are you?" Their playful demeanors keeping the mood light.

Marko, Michael, Paul, Dwayne, then David came into view as I focused on them. All while trying to push that nagging feeling away, my alarm bells screaming at me to not go further. I knew that I might die here and that I'm crazy for ever letting them drag me along, but I also have to play the drunk confused girl. Like somebody affected by vampire blood and not someone scared. So I stepped away from peering over the ledge and sprinted over to the blond duo, playfully shoving Marko for assuming I'm some scaredy-cat.

"Yeah, like I'd miss this opportunity, Patches."

"Uh-huh." Marko teased some more. "Not at all afraid of heights like a girly-girl." I rolled my eyes at him as he chuckled at me. Honestly, how dare he call me a girly-girl? It's not like I'm wearing a dress and have painted nails.

"Nope." I popped the 'P' while leaning on Paul in the typical drunk fashion, attempting to smile in that classic carefree way. Really adding the icing to my act.

"What's going on?" What could have been perceived as a sudden question drew my attention to Michael. It was easy to hear the slight discomfort in his voice despite the crooked smile sitting on the boy's face. No doubt the teen trying to act tough and the face of danger.

"Michael wants to know what's going on," David called out from the front of the group. Signaling another famous movie scene as Marko and Paul laughed. "Tell me, Marko, what's going on?" I watched Michael step through us to reach David while Marko bounced the conversation off to paul.

"I don't know. What's going on, Paul?" Paul just laughed while jumping on and off one of the rails, almost stumbling into me at one point, which I tried to laugh off.

"Wait, who wants to know?" came that exaggerated reply of his — sounding more like someone too stoned to understand.

"Michael wants to know." Tossed back Dwayne, his deep voice resonating in the air while Marko twirled around to jump onto the ledge, taking up his position. I stood off to his left behind Paul and Dwayne. It felt like I was standing in line for a ride, as odd as that may sound, especially when I know what is in store for Michael and me.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." Finished David in a somewhat humored way. Receiving an exciting agreement throughout as he placed an arm around the half-vampire shoulders, guiding him to face the side of the bridge where Marko is perched. The curly blond was standing there, staring at his Leader and the new recruit. All while waiting for the command as if this was a show they have practiced time and time again. And who's to say they haven't done this many times before?

"Marko." David simply said, giving the cue.

With a grin plastered on the shorter vampire's face, he gave a little finger-wave then simply turned around and jumped feet first off the ledge. His screams of excitement piercing the otherwise silence around us.

"Bombs away!" Like a kid doing the cannon-ball trick into a pool that just so happened to be the abyss.

Michale's expression, of course, was of pure shock as his body lurched forward. The only thing keeping him from doing so was David, the same arm across the teen's shoulder pinning him close. The bleach-blond vampire openly laughed at the reaction while Paul stepped up to the plate drawing all of our eyes to him.

"Bottoms up, man." came his signature phrase with a double snap of his fingers right before sidestepping off the ledge, howling with excitement as well. Just like Marko, it echoed as if they are genuinely plummeting to their death but in a happy-morbidly-way. I knew better, though that still didn't explain things. They, for all I know, are free-falling for a moment before flying up to grab ahold of some exposed reinforced bars.

Dwayne was next, just like the movie portrayed the scene. He silently hopped up on the ledge, gave Michael and I double guns, then quietly leaped off to join his brothers below. The sound of his accessories and jacket jingling being the only noise for his departure. And I couldn't tell if I preferred the screams or the silence.

Then came the interesting part, at least in my opinion, as I quietly watched David step away from Michael to take his spot on the ledge. I've seen this moment many times before, but now I was getting a front-row seat. The cameraman did an excellent job catching the scene, yeah, still this was more tangible then any screen could ever offer.

I watched the vampire work on luring Michael to join him and his brothers. How every small gesture from the twitch of those cool lips to that taunting gaze seemed to really draw the brunette in. Michael's mind must be in a frenzy, but even I could see how the teenager looked at David. For a second he seemed completely immersed. Panicked, yes, but ready to follow David like a lost pup. To be frank, I kind of felt like a third-wheel now and forgotten on the sidelines, out of sight and out of mind. However, before David would have turned to dive feet first, his eyes made contact with mine.

The intense gesture made me swallow.

I knew the Lost Boys were excited to play their little games. That David is having fun from all the teasing and scaring, enjoying the fact that Michael is completely confused by it all. I could only make assumptions here, but basing it off the movie the half-vampires mind must be disorientated. The poor teen just watched a group of bikers jump to their deaths, and now the leader is inviting him to die along with them like some sick suicidal pact. That ought to mess anyone up. And me? I don't know how to feel about my predicament. I could be excited, play the role along with the others, act like some crazy drunk girl. Or I could appear frightened and confused, just like Michael. Options were not limitless here. I just didn't know which one would be better at this point.

"You coming along, Jackie?" David asked with a smirk, watching me with that piercing gaze. It felt like a deliberate question. As if making sure I wasn't backing out and for some reason him asking me that, showing interest in my choice, made me second guess everything. Still, I couldn't just shrug it off since saying nothing could be worse.

I slapped on a slight smile. "Yeah, of course, Boss." My crappy mafia-stylized accent feeling foreign even for my own ears. That was something you do with friends, but I was trying to keep it casual— trying to play off the fear piling up inside me.

My response earned me something similar to a grin. "Good. See you below." his voice held no doubt either. Then he simply swiveled around, turning his back to us, and stepped off. His descend as silent as Dwayne's with only the fabric of his coat cutting through the wind.

The blood in my veins picked up more speed with anticipation. He was now expecting me. Had they all suspected me just to follow suit as Michael would?

Glancing back toward their bikes, I let my mind briefly consider alternatives. I figured if I ran right now that one of them would catch me. It wouldn't be difficult for them to tackle me or swoop down and carry me to who knows where. My gaze shifted to the opposite side of the tracks, to the black void beyond. If I stayed here, the train would eventually flatten me. It definitely would not be pretty and possibly extremely painful. I looked down as if I could see past the tracks and concrete, to the boys silently swaying beneath. However, if I followed along, could I hold on? I didn't even know if any of them would catch me if I fell.

I was scared of what the outcome would be and had no wiggle room to protest. I took a calming breath, trying to remind myself to appear relaxed even if I wasn't on the inside. No, I was way beyond cool-headed.

For that split moment it was silent and Michael turned to me with disbelief in his eyes, our equally stormy gaze locking on. The expression across his essentially saying, 'what the fuck just happened?' I shook my head with a strained smile of my own before stepping up to his side. Carefully I guided myself onto the ledge before him. To where everyone but us remaining mortals, well one mortal and half creature of the night, jumped from. I have no plans to jump—like hell I'd do that, so I patted his shoulder. I felt like I was stalling, knew I was stalling — the idea of going down even before Micheal had never crossed my mind until now. I was going to climb down after the half-vampire, but it was apparent the poor teen wouldn't budge.

He needed a confidence boost, but so did I. What does one even say during a predicament like this? 'Hey, bud, relax. I'm sure this is just a game, and everything will be okay? You're definitely not going to fall to your death.' Oh yeah, so reassuring. Even if Michael wasn't going to die, what did that say about me? Where was my guarantee?

I offered another strained smile. "It's not as bad as you think, Michael, I'm sure. Just relax and have fun." I tried to use my own words as encouragement as I situated down into a sitting position, my legs dangling over the edge. Then I hopped and twisted so my hands would grab the ledge before swinging down to the quiet group, silently thanking the Gods for all those years climbing monkey bars as a kid. I caught one of the exposed bars right next to David, but I noticed that Dwayne's arm was out, ready to grab me just in case I missed.

Huh, interesting. Maybe I won't die tonight.

It oddly relaxed me a little. Just that one small reassuring gesture that someone would catch me. Now that I was swaying with them I took notice that all the Lost Boys were looking at me with a mix of humor, interest, and something else I could not name dancing in their eyes. Then again, since we are all hanging under the trestle with hardly any light source, I might just be assuming the boy's expressions at this point. My mediocre human eyesight playing games with me, maybe.

As soon as I left, Michael hurriedly got on his hands and knees to look over the edge. And when his head peeked over everyone, in their own way, laughed and howled. Even I produced a soft chuckle, but I couldn't help it. The half-vampire expression was priceless as it reflected with relief yet irritation.

"Michael Emerson, come on down!" Beckoned David next to me in that 'Price is Right' sing-song fashion. His own body language was radiating with a challenge.

"Come on!" and "Michael!" yelled out the blond duo. Their words were overlapping each other between the hooting and hollering.

All this earned them was an eye roll from Michael before he, quite awkwardly mind you, eased down to hang with that the half-vampire swayed in front of David and me, I tried to ease the moment a little. Playfully, similar to what Marko and Paul are doing, I swung my legs to give Michael a teasing push with my shoes. For my efforts, I think I saw Michael smile, even just a little.

"Let's play a game! Let's play a game!" Paul basically sang while he continued to try and knock Marko off, and vice-versa. His laughter filling the air once again and I'm not going to lie, The vampire appeared to be off his rocker.

"Fun, huh?" Asked David with a teasing smirk toward us. Then right on cue came the recognizable blaring horn of a train. And just as soon as I could hear it I began to feel the tremor. The noise and shaking building up till soon enough the locomotive was flying overhead, unbeknownst to the conductor that a group of people dangle beneath its tracks.

"Hang on!" David called out over the roaring machine with laughter on his lips. That was easier said than done. My bare fingers clenching tightly onto the cold bar as my body shook uncontrollably. Paul, no doubt, is headbanging behind me while Marko is just grinning his trademark Cheshire grin. Dwayne is being a little dare-devil and keeps switching up his hands, clearly showing off while Michael is holding onto dear life like me. Both of us fighting the urge to close our eyes. Shit, this was way more frightening then I imagined it would be.

Suddenly, with a sound similar to a surfer's laugh, down went Paul. He was dropping like a sack of rocks to be swallowed up by the misty fog. That earned him a cry from Michael, freaking the half-vampire out. The feelings he must have felt from earlier resurfacing, and I didn't blame him for his reaction. Even a gasp escaped my lips.

"Don't be scared!" Marko yelled out to the newbie and I with only one hand hanging on. Then he threw a wink at me just before letting go. A realistic scream, credit to him on that, falling through the air and right down into the abyss. Along with Marko went Dwayne next who also let out a decent scream as if they were truly going to die. I didn't remember them sounding that authentic, I thought to myself as I tried to stare down past my dangling feet. It was useless, though. I couldn't see anything but the fog.

"You are one of us! Let go!" David's voice sounded stern this time as he called out over the booming train, almost like a direct order. Michael, of course, is being oblivious to the serious tone. While I didn't want to attempt fate more than I already have, so, fuck no, I'm not letting go.

I shook my head as Michael cried out in panic. "And do what!?" He didn't know that he would end up floating. No, Michael had no clue exactly how much power flowed through those veins of his at this point. That even as a half-vampire who probably held a smidge of power under his fingertips, he could do the unthinkable.

Regret was now bubbling in my gut. Maybe I should have accepted the blood? At least then I too would have a chance of survival. I was beginning to second guess my brass decision when David's demanding tone reached my ears again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You're one of us!" Then David simply let go. His trench coat billowing once more in the wind as he disappeared into the misty cloud.

"David!" Michael screamed out after him as he stared down where all the guys have vanished to, his mind no doubt racing. When he eventually raised his head up he made eye contact with me just in time for the train to retreat, vanishing off to who knows where. "What the hell just happened!?"

His fear only fuelled my own and I gawked at him for a moment before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"What, never bungee jumped before?" It was sarcastic. It was stupid to say and honestly made no lick of sense. I knew how he felt because I felt the same, but we all act differently when under pressure, when stressed out of our minds. Mine was apparently me being a defensive prick.

"This is not the same!" Michael yelled out and I closed my eyes tight for a second, trying to focus.

"I know, alright? I fucking know." For one we were not attached to the bridge safely, and it was probably illegal to do such a thing here. Secondly, I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth.

Fuck, my arms felt sore and my hands were on the verge of numbness. I needed to think of something and fast, or I was going to drop. Even if Dwayne showed the barest sign of being my possible savor, I didn't trust it.

Grunting, I began to slowly swing my weight backward and forward, trying to get some momentum without slipping. While I'm doing that, Michael is pathetically trying to bend his arms so he can get back up.

"That's not going to work."

"Shut up!" he quickly snapped back at me, making me chew at the inside of my cheek. For a split second there, I wanted to bark back with just as much frustration, but I held back. Reminding myself this was not the time. I wasn't immortal and I had my own hardships to face right now. Michael will be okay, but there was no guarantee I would be.

Since it was dead quiet now the guys below began their chorus of hollering and howling. I perceive about right now that David is talking to Michael mentally, saying his name, attempting to lure him into letting go. I don't hear them is the reason why I'm assuming these things. I don't even know if they have some telepathic chain-thing as a few vampire lores suggest. However, in the movie, David sounded crystal clear to me.

Hearing more grunts and groans, I glance at Michael again just in time to watch his finger slip, and down he plummeted. I could hear him screaming as he descended, his voice slowly decrescendo-ing. Shit—shit. I would be next if I didn't figure something out.

With no more distraction, I continued to heave my body back and forth until the tip of my shoes connected with another bar. Carefully I used that traction, essentially walking upside down until my knees were above me. I'm no gymnast but I'm sure this could work, and with my upper body threatening to give out completely, it had to work. I hooked my knees into place and hung upside down for just a minute, shaking my arms to get the blood flowing properly before I bent my body upward. My fingers fought for purchase until finally taking hold and I heaved myself up.

Holy hell, that worked?

"Well, isn't that a first, boys?" Questioned David from behind me, surprising me as I sharply turned to face him in my seated position. I never heard him arrive, yet all the boys stood there, flanking David. Including a now unconscious Michael who laid limp in David's arms. "We came up here to see why you haven't fallen, and to my surprise, you are actually sitting here."

"Yeah? I guess I'm full of surprises." I say nervously while slowly, with the help of the railings, lifted myself to stand. My arms felt dead and my legs a little shaky. Although this didn't stop me from watching David. He exchanged Michael's sleeping form into Dwayne's arms before taking a step toward me and a sudden desire to step back overwhelmed me, but I push it down.

"As surprised as I am—" David was eerily calm and I think that frightened me more. "—I believe it's about time we discuss some things. Don't you, Jackie?"

An abrupt blur flashed across my eyes before David appeared right in front of me. Extremely close to me! Way too fucking close to me! The feeling of cool fabric latching onto my throat in a tight vice almost going unnoticed by the shock. Even before I could blink the ground disappeared beneath me, and I was out in the open. Instinctively I latched both hands to David's forearm as the tips of my shoes strained to find purchase on the railing.

"Wait, please!" I shouted with wide eyes but David didn't budge. His features cold, calculating, stern. So dark and foreboding that I had no clue what could be forming inside that head of his.

"Are you a Vampire Hunter?" but that was definitely not what I expected.

"What? No—no!" I never even considered that as a possibility. Being mistaken for a Vampire Hunter never crossed my mind in the short time I've been here. I didn't carry any weapons on me, clearly, and I'm not sure I could even thrust a wooden stake into a vampire's chest. Despite all the times I've seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer do it.

"Then how did you know not to drink from the bottle?" A growl emitted from his throat and I swore his eyes had flashed yellow. The preditor appearing for a split second made the pit in my stomach feel even heavier. "I can tell you know what we are, Jackie. There's no denying it."

I could feel my shoes scraping along the bar as I continue to hold onto David's extended arm. The pressure around my throat not enough to cut off oxygen completely but enough to make me grunt and wheeze. The horrifying thing is that I didn't know how to explain it to them without sounding like an insane person. So I did the second-best thing and redirected the question.

"How did you know?" I blurted out. "Why did you even offer me the bottle if you knew?"

David stared for a moment as if contemplating answering, and for a that split moment I feared he wouldn't, but then his lips parted. "You've been scared of us since the night outside of the video store." He had suspected something since day one. Fuck—"And I offered because I was testing you."

My jaw flexed as I fought the urge to squirm around, not wanting to help the chance of me falling to an early grave when I just survived one a mere minute ago. "Then… then how do you know that I didn't drink the blood?" Was there something that I was missing? Something the movie didn't explain?

David huffed out an unamused chuckle. It sounded so dry in the dead air around us. "Easy. We can feel when a bond is made."

What does that even mean!? That only made me want to question him more. Was it like a mental bond? Some kind of connection? Then why did they play along? Did David plan this? Fuck, my mind was in utter chaos.

Apparently, David didn't want to wait around for my thoughts to catch up. "Now either tell me how you know so much," David's voice growing lower, more dangerous. "Or I will kill you."

I hastily fumbled to reply. "It's— it's crazy! You won't believe me."

That once cocky smirk of his slipped across his face. Once upon a time, I had found that look attractive, but now? Now it petrified me. I felt like I was staring at a shark, cold eyes and all. "Try me." And God, his voice was dripping with deadly intent. "Exactly what else do you have to lose, Jackie? It's either live or die. Right here. Right now."

Quickly I racked my brain for an answer. Anything to tell him that wouldn't get me thrown off a bridge, but all I could see were two options: The truth or the closest thing to the fact. I could either tell them I'm psychic, as crazy as that sounds, yet it wasn't entirely far fetched. I mean, I did know their fates and what was in store for them. Or I could tell them the truth that I'm from a different world. That they are fictional characters thought up by some guys who wanted to make a Goonies rip off with vampires and Peter Pan. That they don't exist. That nothing supernatural really exists.

Honestly, either one could get me killed.

I could feel his grip loosening, "Well? My arms are getting tired." I doubted that was true, but no way was I about to make a smart ass comment now.

Instead, I screwed my eyes shut and just went for it. "I'm a psychic, okay!" A moment of silence slipped by, my heart blaring in my ears being the only noise to welcome me. So I dared a cautious glance. David's blank expression met my gaze and he didn't seem to buy it, not at all. I fumbled again. "I know— I know, it's hard to believe."

"Like, read your palm kind of psychic?" finally someone else spoke up. It was Paul and he too sounded in disbelief. "I thought that shit was all made up."

"And most believe vampires are made up." I quickly shot back, trying to defend myself. Feeling like I needed to protect my only possible lifeline right now.

"Ooh, she got you there, Poly!" Marko laughed before dodging a weak swing from Paul.

"Look," I took an unsteady breath. "I'm just trying to help, okay? Shit is about to hit the fan in a matter of days."

David didn't miss a beat, jumping right in as the words lift my lips. "And why do you want to help us, exactly?" His gloved hand giving a short squeeze as if to remind me of my dire situation. That he's the only one keeping me alive right now, and that my next response could be the death of me.

"I…" I didn't know how to answer that, honestly. My reasoning was purely out of gut instinct. No one told me to save them, and no one told me I didn't have to fight against them. No one told me anything. This was just an opportunity for me, so I took it. One that seemed fitting considering if I didn't intervene they would still die, which questioned every aspect of why I was even here. Being in a fictional movie all on its own made no lick of sense. I've been grasping at straws since the day I woke up on that damn beach with no explanation as to why or how I even got here. I've acted like I had reasons up until now, and I pretended to be some hero— I wanted to be somebody to them. I wanted to be more than I know I am despite just being a human playing a very dangerous game.

I stopped struggling and allowed my feet to slip entirely away from the railing, to dangle above the abyss as I sank further into my mind. My grasp on David's forearm loosening as my eyes lost their focus, fogging up with unshed tears. I was scared— scared out of my mind, but I felt like there was no proper excuse to offer. I felt like this was the end. All it would take is for David to let go and I would plummet down into nothingness where I figured my body would rot. Even if found by some random person, there would be no way to identify me. I didn't belong in this world. There would be no case for just another unknown face. My body would be left in a freezer until eventually buried with a modest gravestone — no name only a gender, location, and dates.

For the first time since arriving here, I truly felt helpless.

Lost.

Wind around me jostled my hair and clothes, my eyes squeezing shut as wetness ran down my cheeks. Surely this was it — I'm falling. David has dropped me, and I'm going to die crumpled up and discarded like nothing. Then I felt solid ground beneath me and I collapsed instantly. With shaking breaths I shrank into myself, head bowing as my shoulders shook with uncontrolled emotions. I was on the train tracks.

I was still alive and I didn't know why.

Angling my head up slowly, I looked to the four vampires in front of me. At how Michael is still completely oblivious to the world in Dwayne's arms. The night sky blanketed everything around us, leaving just the lamps that were far and between to cast shadows.

David had spared me.

"Why?" I asked. I had to know. My voice cracking and sounding absolutely pathetic, but I still had to know. David, who still loomed over my figure, looked down at me. Again, I didn't know what was running through his mind. Either of their minds. The others who had laughed all night eerily quiet as they too watched on, waiting. Not even the wildlife around us made noise. It was such a shocking contrast. I was in shock. My body was in shock.

"If you're truly a psychic—" David's voice seemed to envelop me, instantly forcing me to look at him directly and only him. "—Then, there might be a purpose for you." His tone was not soft nor hard. Simply logical.

And it hurt.

I dropped my head again to look down at my hands bracing the ground. He didn't spare me because I'm some pretty girl. He didn't do it because I might be some vampire material, or whatever. No, he only did what he did because I'm useful.

"Marko." I faintly listened to David instruct the curly blond. "Help her to your bike. Dwayne and I will take Michael home. Paul, take the bikes back to the cave." I continued to look down as if ashamed as hands beneath my armpits slowly drew me up to my unsteady feet. My body still trembling from surviving the ordeal and not being dropped to an early grave by David.

"C'mon, that a girl." Marko's voice was encouraging me to move. It appeared softer than David's as he guided me toward the parked motorcycles, but I still didn't look away from the passing ground. Tears were slipping down my face now as I tried not to stumble too much, trying not to be a burden.

When we finally reached the bikes I attempted to speak. "I…" I felt like I should say something, anything. My palm braced against the seat as Marko removed his arm from me, getting ready to help me up. "I'm sorry, Marko." He stopped moving and I focused on my feeble voice. "I— I'm not a Vampire Hunter, I swear. I just wanted to help." Finding more strength I turned to face him while pathetically wiping at my face. "I know it makes no sense as to why and… and I can't explain it any better, but I just—" The strength was slipping away again and I barely managed to whisper the remaining amount. "...I don't want to see you guys die again."

Marko stood there listening to my sad excuse of rambles. The corner of his lips creasing downward for a change. Seeing him frown like that, seeing him not grinning and being mischievous like his usual self, it hurt. I knew Marko was going to die first. That he would be caught entirely off-guard in his sleep, and it sucked. I would say it would be a peaceful way to die. We always say dying in our sleep would be a peaceful way to go, but that was a lie in regards to him. I had witnessed him waking up and screaming in agony, and that was no peace.

"Again?" he finally said as Paul came to a stop near us at his own bike, no doubt toning in. I nodded slowly before wiping at my face once more.

"Yeah." I simply answered. My knowledge of the events soon to come wanted to fly out. Everything wanted to fumble past my lips, but I was scared of the consequences. I was afraid of what it may do. If I told them everything that would happen, then I wouldn't know how the future would unfold. Only that it could change drastically, and then I was useless. They would have no reason to keep me around. I wouldn't be able to tell them what could happen, how, or why because I'm no real psychic. I'm just a girl who has seen the movie too many times.

..

..

..

The ride back to the Sunken Hotel was, well, it was quiet. Besides the motor roaring and the wind whipping past us. Marko, for the most part, drove straight to their home without pulling any death-defying stunts. Although their usual crazy driving scared me, the calmness was equally frightening.

I instantly dismounted when the vampire rolled to a stop next to Paul, both engines shutting off. I didn't want to cause more problems or get in the way, so I didn't wait on being told what to do. After a short conversation between the duo, Paul quite literally lifted off the ground. Since I've never seen them fly before, I couldn't help but stare. It wasn't long till even his white pants disappeared into the dark sky.

I looked back at Marko who is watching me closely. In a way, David has left him in charge of me, so I knew the vampire was doing as directed. It still felt uncomfortable being beneath his gaze. Besides that, how was I supposed to fix things between us now? Me being an enigma to them definitely did not help.

"Marko, I—" the vampire shook his head, silencing me.

"Wait till David is back." I guess that made sense. It could be for the better, and honestly, I had no room to argue.

I looked toward my dirty converses. I didn't want to look at the seriousness displayed across Marko's face anymore. I felt like a disappointment. Like a kid in trouble with the principle and now I'm waiting to be scolded by my parents.

But at least I'm alive.

For now.

It wasn't long before I heard their arrival. The sound of fabric billowing in the wind before two sets of boots scuffed upon the rough ground reaching my ears. I lifted my eyes up to see David and Dwayne both locked on me and heading my way. This time I listened to my gut feeling and took a cautionary step back which earned me a sigh from David.

"If I were going to kill you, I would have dropped you earlier." Still, I couldn't help it.

Both vampires came to a stop feet away, and I watched David order Marko to help Paul, leaving just us three as the curly blond disappeared into the sky. Then David fished out a cigarette before pulling out his zippo fluidly, the lighter sparking to life. I listened as the vampire took an unnecessary breath of nicotine, the tip of the cig burning.

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What happens now?" I sounded so meek. Fuck, I sounded like Star, but the question had plagued my mind.

Smoke wafted out from David's parted lip and he seemed to wait for it to fade away. "Now, you explain what you've seen."

I shook my head a little. "It's not that easy. I can't just—If I were to explain too much, if I interfere with the future too much, then I won't know what will happen." My voice wavered some. I felt like I was walking on eggshells all over again. I didn't want to anger David, but I also didn't want to lose my only playing card. I needed to remain useful to them, after all.

"I just know one outcome right now, and I don't have control over my," I let out a weak sigh."...my insight."

David took another hit, letting the information sink in while Dwayne stood to his side with his arms crossed. They looked like two dark statues, no, warriors gearing for a possible fight. Two unmoving forces standing their ground.

"You mention shit hitting the fan." David finally spoke up again, quoting me. "Explain."

That felt easier to explain. I could do that, yeah, though it would have to be vague at best. I took a breath to steady my nerves. "All of you and..." Then I paused to find the right word, my lips drawing into a frown.

Saying Max's name outright could be potentially harmful. David had been mistaken as the leader for a good reason in the movie. He portrayed the position without breaking a sweat and demanded attention like one. With or without trying, David allowed the actual head honcho to be guarded away safely.

I tried again, "All four of you, including your... sire, will die soon."

Now they knew that I held more knowledge then imaginable. That if I were indeed a Vampire Hunter, a well trained one, I would be a force to be reckoned. I noticed David's posture shift. He had visibly stiffened before rolling his shoulders just a fraction, relaxing again. Either because I just told them about their potential deaths or because I mentioned Max, I don't know. Both, maybe?

"Alright, since you can't tell us details, which—" he took another hit of his cigarette."—I'm not very fond of that." Smoke seemed to drift around him like he was a dragon, pooling out of his nose and quickly disappearing. "Then tell me how you plan to stop it." Surprisingly he was taking this in stride. "That was your plan, after all, correct?"

I nodded quickly. "I was trying to prevent Michael from becoming a half-vampire—"

"—That was obvious," David remarked matter-of-factly.

Although my plan had changed drastically since my decision yesterday, I wanted to add but quitely kept that thought to myself. Michael drinking their sire's blood threw everything into a much darker direction. It left two options, really, and both would be difficult.

A motor rumbling in the distance informed us that one of the two vampires were close by. Despite the noise, I didn't look away from David's stern gaze. As much as I wanted to, I fought against it, knowing it was for the better if I didn't.

"Now… now it's either we make sure Michael completes the turn or—or kill your sire."

The sound of one motorcycle grew louder, filling the silence that fell between us as Paul guided the bike to their designated spot. With the engine cut off, the sounds of crashing waves meters below took its place. I swallowed despite my throat feeling dry and itchy because I didn't know what else to say. Surprisingly it was Dwayne who spoke up while David continued to mull this information over.

"Why are you helping us?" Although it was the same question David asked back on the trestle, I still didn't know how to answer that without sounding crazy.

'Because I felt like it' didn't seem enough to waver the odds in my favor. And telling them that I didn't care they killed people may appear unusual and heartless. I wasn't a psychopath, a murderer. Hell, it took a lot of effort for me to kill a spider because of my phobia. Still, I had to find some reasoning for my actions.

I sighed softly, my fingers curling to tug on my sleeves nervously. "Look, I know I'm just a human girl, and I know you kill people like me all the time, but you do it to survive." I began to explain, although describing out loud just how weak I truly am to a bunch of powerful supernatural creatures really sets everything in stone — the cold hard truth of my situation stronger than ever. "We don't shun a lion for killing when hungry or bored. Nor do most humans care how many pigs or cows they slaughter for beef and pork." I paused to lick my lips in an attempt to stay calm while explaining. They felt dry, cracky. "And though I know you can kill me right now, if you really wanted to, I would understand. I'd be—be completely scared shitless, yes, but I know this is just how you live... It's just your nature."

After all, they are not human anymore. They may look like it for the most part, but they are on an entirely different level than mere humans. I'm not trying to say it isn't wrong to slaughter people, but it wasn't right to deny what is only natural to them now. Although, if I survive this whole ordeal, maybe coaxing them not to kill as frequently would be a good idea.

Dwayne didn't comment on my rambling explanation. Neither of the Lost Boy's did, but I think I saw something in Dwayne's eyes. It was faint. Possibly just a play of the mind, but it appeared like some small sign of approval. David simply looked toward the horizon where the sky was beginning to grow brighter, tossing the spent bud to the harsh ground without a thought. My gaze followed his as I noticed the sunrise starting to creep in. Just in time too as another motor sounded off in the distance.

This crazy night was coming to an end.

David shifted again and his gaze fell on me once more. "We will discuss the plan over tonight." Then both vampires brushed past me as Marko parked Dwayne's bike, hurriedly hopping off to beat the sun inside along with Paul.

No one wanted to be a crispy skeleton, after all.

David calling out my name gave me the impression to follow, and I did without question. Once we stepped inside the cave's mouth, however, I reached my hand out to gently grab David's jacket sleeve, stopping him as the others continued further inside. It was possibly the last thing I wanted to do since I've been under his unforgiven gaze for so long, but another question had been eating at me.

"David," Slowly, I looked up at him. God, I felt like such a coward. It took so much strength to meet his stare. "What would have happened if I did drink?" And my voice, it was barely above a whisper. So weak— submissive. David shifted closer to me in response, and I felt my back hit the cold, rocky wall just as both of his gloved hands caged me in.

I was trapped.

His lips parted and I swallowed again, gearing up for his response. "I guess we will never find out now, huh?" I didn't expect his voice to be subtle, almost thoughtful. Yet my heart still sank at hearing those words. I expected him to tell me things would have been different. That they would have accepted me, but this wasn't a movie anymore, and I wasn't the main character. Outside of knowing the plot, I wasn't unique. I was a stranger in their world.

When David spoke again the tone in his voice held no room to argue, shifting right back to business. "You won't tell anyone else about your ability. This stays between the five of us, understand?" I didn't dare to argue and just nodded, not wanting to interrupt David. Besides, what would I even say to that?

"And if you want to stay alive, then I suggest you never leave this cave without my brothers or me." I nodded my head again.

"And, Jackie," I felt the cold palm of his glove on my cheek as he stared me down real close and personal. The action bringing me back to that brisk kiss just hours ago, and despite the fear pumping through me, I kind of wanted to feel his lips again. Maybe I was going insane after all. "If I find out your lying, I will kill you."

I stared into those icy blues with my voice stuck in my throat. The texture of his gloved thumb rubbing along my lower lip as I tried to steady my breathing.

"And if you decide to run off, I will hunt you down. Personally." Then he turned his back to me and walked further into the cave, his figure quickly disappearing into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was full of action, huh? I almost considered not adding the very last section, but it felt I was leaving my chapters on too many cliff-hangers lately. Hopefully, this answers some questions and that you're not too upset with the boys or Jackie. They're just trying to save their own ass's after all. For those who leave feedback, tell me which plan you would end up taking: Turn Michael into a full-fledge shit sucking vampire or help kill Max. I already know what direction this story is going but I am very curious to see what you all would do if in Jackie's shoes. Thank you for reading!


	5. Teetering on Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one, I believe. I wanted to have some time with Star and Laddie since I've barely touched on them in the last few chapters. That doesn't mean this chapter won't have some action in it, so no worries. Plus, it will also hint to some things for our girl, Jackie.
> 
> WARNING: Some violence and bloodshed ahead.

### CHAPTER 5: Teetering on Boundaries

"Boundaries define what we are. A boundary can show us where something ends and begins. It can also lead us to a sense of ownership. Knowing what you own and if you take responsibility for it can give you freedom."

###### 

As one could imagine, sleeping restfully was damn near impossible. Even the smallest sound, every little splat of water dripping in the distance or shift of limbs brushing along some fabric, felt intrusive— loud. Not only did noise eat away at my already tired mind, but my thoughts too. They were ruthless. They kept rotating around how I barely survived the night — tangling about David's stern words and the fact that I almost died. No matter what direction I tried to stir these troubling images, it ended up on one remaining judgment, and that was Max.

What to do about Max and his unrealistic goal for a family.

Turning Michael completely wasn't entirely out of the picture, but forcing him into a lifestyle I already know he fought against before didn't feel right. Helping him, helping Star and Laddie, felt better. Whatever slither of humanity left in me told me Max's death just made sense. What didn't was how to go about doing it.

David expected to talk things over tonight, to come up with a plan, and I was coming up blank. Of course, going along with the plot of the movie would, ideally, make that decision for me. Yet, it was keeping the Lost Boys out of the firing line, out of the massacre, difficult. All the half-vampires just assume that David is the ring leader in that's what draws those rather ambitious wannabe Vampire Hunters to do what they do.

The simple answer would be for Max's dirty secret to come out. Hell, Sam and the Frog Brother's already have suspicion during that particular dinner scene. Would it be too far fetched to help them along, give them some insight? Would giving the halflings the answer to mortality again be enough to leave the Lost Boy's alone? Or would they still be hunted down just for what they are?

I'll admit, teetering on the good and evil line of things is not a healthy place to be.

For all intent and purposes, I should be rooting for the good guys. I should be locking arms and charging headlong into the fray so no else can be slaughtered. My human brain, this mortal side of my knowledge, knowing full well what harm a group of vampires can do if left free. And yet, here I am. I am balancing cons and pros on how to keep their undead hearts metaphorically ticking. Instead of listening to all reasonings, I'm rooting for the bad guys, the monsters of this 80s flick.

Despite it almost getting me killed just hours ago.

What the fuck am I doing?

Rolling over, away from the stagnant material of the couch, I turned to the dimly lit hotel lobby. I have no sense of time, no idea how long I've been awake since dawn washed over the bluff, but that it was day and that was it. I guess that's all that mattered at this moment. The wool blanket carelessly thrown over my form slipped, crumpling upon itself on the cold floor. I didn't move to right it. Instead, I stared at the sleeping forms in the shadows across the cave.

Star didn't want this life. Laddie didn't deserve this life. The Emersons could do without being a blood-sucking Brady Bunch.

Killing Max was the answer. The only correct solution.

..

..

I woke up on the couch feeling a little stiff, but not as sore compared to when I woke up behind the shop. So improvement there at least. Rolling over, I took note that the place is not pitch black in entirely like a cave should be, but slightly illuminated in a warm glow from the barrels currently blazing in a low simmer — the dancing light flickering designs on the walls. My first thought went right back to what time it is, and my second thought was bathing, but I was stumped. Alas, It didn't help the grimy feeling.

Sighing quietly, I sat up and stretched my arms up above my head, feeling my body slowly kick-start into gear for the new day, well the night that is. While he grogginess of not having a full 'nights' sleep is still itching at my consciousness. Hearing a slight rustle off to my right alerted me of Star's presence before her voice broke the tranquillity.

"Hey." It was apparent she was either nervous or at least uncomfortable due to how timid her voice sounded.

"What's up?" I replied, more relaxed and welcoming while folding up the little wool blanket I had used before leaning against the armrest, drawing my legs up beneath me. I watched Star calmly, hoping I didn't come off as anything but friendly. There was no need to be distant to her after all. Yet, she continued to stand there by the edge of the couch awkwardly— unsure of herself.

"I don't bite, Star. You can take a seat."I offered while gesturing to the open side of the couch, giving a small smile to go along with my light joke. She gave a nod before sitting down but nonetheless keeping at a distance.

Now that she is sitting in front of me, somewhat, I noticed the water bottles in her hand. Figuring they were meant to be a conversation starter. The mere thought of water made my throat itchy. I could definitely do with some h2O. It didn't take long for Star to notice that I was looking at them, and she handed one over.

"So, is there something you want to talk about?" I softly urged after taking a refreshing sip. God, it was like liquid gold running down my throat.

"Yeah," she started before looking down at her lap, playing with the studded design on her broom skirt. Her dark brown curls were covering up her expression from this angle. "I wanted to know... to ask why you are choosing to be here even though it's dangerous." Again her voice was soft.

Did she know I didn't drink the blood? Could even half-vampires sense when a bond is made?

Despite how she acted yesterday, tip-toeing around Michael and all, I could not find myself to be too upset with her. Probably because I expected those actions from her since I had a grasp on why Star did what she did.

"Clearly you know what they are." She continued while cutting a glance at me."What I am." I hummed lightly, nodding. There was no reason for me to hide that from her entirely.

"Yes, I do know they are vampires and that you are a half-vampire. That Michael is now a half-vampire." that got her to look at me directly. A clear look of pain dancing in her dark brown eyes. A physical sign of regret that she did not stop it from happening and that I am confirming what she may have only suspected.

"But why I have chosen to be here is complicated, Star." I continued quietly, wanting to keep the atmosphere around us calm.

Still, Star wouldn't have asked that question if David and the guys told her anything. Nor would I expect them to tell her. So I'm not about to explain any big secrets to her in case she still plans to run off with Michael and get everyone killed. Luckily for me, Star didn't seem to question that cryptic answer but instead asked another.

"Are you not afraid of them? Of me?" Her voice now laced with concern. Concern for my well being or another reason entirely, I am unsure. I leaned over the arm of the couch even more, almost laying completely against it now, as I let out another sigh.

"Of course, I have fear. I know they are predators who can easily kill me. I'm surprised I even survived last night. So by some form of instinct, I do have a sense of fear, but..." I trailed off to gain her attention completely, speaking again when our eyes connected. "I trust them, and I trust you. And to be honest, I'd rather be in this cave, on this couch with water to drink and food to eat, a place to sleep, then be all alone on the streets."

At that, she looked shocked. Either by my words or from the fact that she just learned that I am technically a 'runaway.' Maybe even from my choice of phrasing it all. It didn't matter which one. Eventually, she looked away to stew over her own thoughts, which I took those minutes to gather myself as well. It was quiet for a moment before I broke the silence again.

"Star, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm? Yeah, go ahead."

"Why won't you become a full-fledged vampire? What's stopping you?" Star didn't respond right away and that was expected. Instead, she leaned back into the cushion of the couch and took a sip of her water, appearing to contemplate the answer. I watched as her gaze shifted over the cavern walls without really seeing them before her lips parted.

"I can't kill innocent people." Finally came her response with pain evident in her voice, her gaze landing on the ceiling of the cave in defeat. I secretly knew that but at least she came out with it. The half-vampire let out a tired sigh then. "I'm not a killer. I mean, I didn't choose to be a half-vampire, and neither did Laddie."

The movie never went into detail about her change or past. The audience had to fill in the blank spot, make assumptions based on the personality and actions of her character. Sadly, the same applied to Laddie.

In theory, Star could be a runaway that got swept off her feet by David while Laddie was dragged into this by him or Max. My intuition will lean toward Max, though. He probably wanted to keep Star intertwined in the slowly growing family. Give her a reason to stay, to be entertained with a child, but everything was up to debate. Laddie could have been with Star since the beginning. The boy could have run away with her, be her brother, or simply be a lost kid since his face was on that milk carton. No one truly knows.

Still, it is easy to assume that they and the Lost Boys had some type of relationship despite how they act now in the present. Maybe she even loved it until her world went haywire, and creatures of the night became a reality. Did David and her actually have something romantic at some point? Of course, a blind person could tell Star is infatuated with Michael in some way and vise-verse. But how David honestly feels about that is uncertain since the movie doesn't go in-depth about it.

"I'm sorry, Star." I quietly spoke up after silence had settled in. Halfway apologizing for the fact that Laddie and her, and like Michael, really didn't have a choice—they chose for them in a sense. Especially when it came down to Michael. The other half of my apology relating to how I know what she must be feeling right now.

"But, maybe I can figure something out to where there is a happy ending for you three." As soon as it left my lips I wanted to cringe, the look on Star's face beaming with happiness from my words. She acted like I promised her freedom as she shifted to face me entirely with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Really? You can do that?" I couldn't look at the faith dancing in those brown irises, so I closed my own and turned away, planting my feet on the cool floor to sit up properly. I slumped my shoulders a little as I faced the rocky ground.

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how to go about achieving that 'happy ending' for them. Of course, I want the end of this adventure to not go in the direction of where the Lost Boys die, but that leaves me with very few options. Some of which are possibly dark.

I shook my head mutely. I am not directing it at her question but at the rather dark thoughts eating away at me. They wouldn't be happy as vampires, and I had to remind myself that.

"I said maybe, so I'm not sure."I looked at her in a tilted fashion, a frown on my lips. "I can't promise you, Star. But I will at least attempt to figure something out." The hope in her eyes dimmed down a little, but she gave a nod of understanding before I looked to my socked feet again.

"I'd, I mean 'we,' would appreciate that," Star spoke with a soft smile in her voice before standing up to head over to her and Laddies make-shift bedroom. "The sun is about to set, so the guys will be up any minute." She finished before vanishing behind the curtains. How she knew that when the sunset cannot penetrate these cave walls, I don't know, but I'm going to chalk it up to another skill that vampires possess—even if she is only half.

So that would make it roughly seven.

I decided to finish off my water bottle in one fell swoop before pulling on my converses. Standing, I finger-combed my hair the best I could then tugged it into a ponytail, mentally noting to myself that a shower is due as soon as possible. If not tonight, then tomorrow during the day. I then grabbed my jacket from the chandelier-fountain that sat near the couch and slipped it on as the cold air of the cave began to nip at me. Taking a glance at a hole in the cave wall, already knowing that it is one of the entrances to their hiding spot deep down in the cave, I settled on adventuring outside.

"I'll be out front if any of the guys want to know," I announced to Star before descending up the rocky stair-like-slope even before receiving a reply.

I needed some air and I needed to be alone.

I jogged up the wooden stairs to the cliff where all their bikes sat awaiting their owners, taking a deep breath of the salty air just as the wind picked up around me, tossing my ponytail and clothes around with its breeze. It felt good. Releasing my breath, I turned to face the ever turning sea. The foamy waves crashing into the rocky base below while seagulls in the distance flapped their wings with vigorous effort to get wherever they were going.

It was peaceful up here watching them soar across the slowly dimming sky, but I eventually let my gaze wander back to the horizon while basking in the remaining glow before twilight could beckon the stars out. A sense of calmness claiming my mind as I listen to the ocean hum below. Yet, almost too soon even, the sun fell out of sight and I was shortly accompanied by David. He appeared beside me without making a single noise. It almost made me jump, but I was able to reel in that emotion, keeping my eyes set on where the sun once danced upon rippling waves.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

"I suppose," I answered without facing him. "Do you ever miss seeing the sunset?" The thought coming to me as the official purple and dark reds bled into blackness, appearing to swallow everything, even the sea, in shadows.

"It's been years since I've witnessed a true one. so I can't say I honestly do." Came his bland reply with a clicking noise and a spark of light appearing in my peripherals. "I don't see the point in them anymore." He finished with while exhaling. The smoke of his cigarette dancing off to blend in with the breeze, wafting in my direction temporarily.

I shifted my feet while placing my hands in my jacket. My gaze set to the sky above now that the small specks of light are twinkling into existence. "The point of them, to me anyway, is that when I see a sunset or a sunrise or even a full moon sitting high in the sky, I'm away from the world. For those brief moments, everything just seeps away and it's just me."

This caused a grunt from him, no doubt finding my thought process to be poetic and silly. "Sounds like something I would suspect a psychic to say." I felt his arm around my shoulder, something I'm coming to realize the guys do often before David guided me away from the cliff.

"The boys and I are heading to the boardwalk. I don't assume you want to stay here?" He glanced at me at the corner of his eye, smirk in place as he continued to smoke.

It was weird to see him acting so… normal. After last night especially. I guess someone woke up on the right side of the nonexistent bed.

"I thought we were going to discuss a plan tonight." I had mulled over ideas to the point of losing quite a lot of sleep. To say I'm ready to discuss things would be putting it mildly, and now he didn't want to. That didn't make sense.

He took a drag, "We will continue later. For now, I have things to do." His answer was vague, and knowing if I tried to gain more info from him would only earn me nothing, so I didn't.

David pulled away to fleck the dying cig away before swinging onto his sleek baby, the Triumphs body comfortably sagging beneath the weight. The open palm of his glove greeted me then as he stretched it out to me just as the group trotted on up the stairs. I took the offered hand and slipped on behind him, settling in behind David as if I've done it before. Being behind him, behind the leader, would give anyone a moment of pride—excitement, and that included me.

All the guys hopped onto their rides, including Laddie, who now sat behind Dwayne, but Star didn't move.

"Not coming, Star?" Inquired David as he kicked up the stand while shifting his weight to balance the bike. My own legs already bent up with my hands resting between my thighs on the seat, not yet wrapping my arms around David. Not ready to.

I gave Star a questioning look, thinking that seeing me on Davids bike being the cause of her judgment to pause, but then it dawned on me. Tonight was Star and Michael's sexy time together. That classic 80s' sex scene with love music and candles. With that in mind, I didn't question her motive to stay despite not truly knowing the purpose as to why she honestly did. It's not like Michael and Star secretly planned the rondeau, right?

"I'm going to hang back. I don't feel like going out tonight." Her voice sounded passive when talking to David, but that was expected what with their semi-odd relationship—whatever that relationship is.

"Suit yourself." David replied indifferently, "Let's go, boys!"

With that command, I hurriedly raced my arms around the vampire's waist just as our bodies lurched into motion. My action collecting a throaty chuckle from David before glancing at me over his shoulder. He looked so untamed just then. The bleach-blond spikes of his hair shifting in the wind as his eyes danced with energy. Even the way his lips lifted to the point of showing dull teeth with a grin. David looked young, reckless, sexy while the wind flew past.

"I recommend you hold on tighter, Jackie." Then he faced forward and twisted the throttle, coaxing the motorcycle to go faster.

Receiving that type of input I did exactly as advised, moving in closer to him to become flush against his back, as my arms tried to lock onto each other. We sped away into the night, our bodies now consumed by the new shadows. I rested my cheek against his coat, smelling the familiar layer of cigarette smoke, leather, the musk of a man, and the faint odor of copper; blood.

I vaguely watched the blurs of trees rush past my sight in a vague mass of shapes before I closed them altogether. Just letting the feel of the ride consume me.

..

..

..

We arrived at our destination in no time at all. The noise of the place announcing itself with excited screams, the unhealthy smell of carnival food, and just the overall racket a busy place accumulates; a herd of feet shuffling on wood, the chaos of bodies chatting, and creaking of rides in motion. I opened my eyes and leaned back as we casually cruised on the boardwalk, taking in the sights of people of all ages and styles but never lingering on one person.

After parking where I'm starting to assume is their go-to-spot, they all dismounted. People walked passed barely glancing at them either due to a lack of interest or because they are just that oblivious of the vampire's mere feet from them. Of course, they still drew in a few stray eyes. Those eyes were belonging to the female population, mainly. In return, the Lost Boys scanned the crowd in front of them in the form of 'people watching,' smirking as their eyes met with the few females that dare to stare. Completely unaware of what fate they gain from doing so.

I, on the other hand, stayed seated on Davids bike after sliding to the center point of the seat, my hands automatically falling to rest on the handlebars, watching them watch people as if deciding if the blonde girl or the brunette would be a tastier treat. It didn't last long, though, as David cut his gaze to me with a cocked eyebrow. As if questioning why I have yet to move from his bike. For all the world looking like I wanted to take it for a spin.

I didn't, of course.

"I have a feeling that you guys are hungry and planning to grab a bite to eat." Maybe that's the business David was talking about. They didn't eat yesterday for all I know, so it wasn't a poor guess to make. "I thought I would hang back and chill with Laddie. Maybe ride some rides and find something edible or something," I answered his silent question while officially sliding off his gorgeous baby, my hand trailing on the winged symbol of his bike.

Out of all four, five if you count Michael's, David's bike exceeded them all, in my opinion. Though, even seeing them in person, I am still baffled by what they are entirely made of. They are not just one part or one brand, and them having a mechanic shelf in the cave tells me they know how to maintain their motorcycles. It's not helpful to me either that I'm stuck in the eighties trying to figure out what looks like a sports cruiser hybrid of a Trumpet t100 and a 80s Low Rider Harley Davidson. That does not mean I can't admire their sleek bodies altogether.

"Alright," David shifted in his coat before pulling out a wad of cash, drawing my attention to his hand. "Here. Use it however you wish." I took the money and instantly started flicking through the bills — the amount equaling out to three-hundred.

Whoa, that's a hefty amount.

I could never use it all in one night, then again, I need some articles of clothing and a meal. I looked up at him while pocketing the wad in my jacket pocket, zipping it closed for safekeeping.

"Thanks." I honestly felt grateful to have cash on me again. Of course, I did not need to question how these jobless vampires had money on them for the dead have no need for it. "I doubt I'll use it all, but I'll put it to good use."

"Good. Meet us here at midnight." With those words, he gracefully, like the predator that he is, moved over the walkway to blend with the crowd with a silent Dwayne hot on his trail after giving me a stern look. I could only assume it had to do with keeping Laddie safe.

"Later." Salute-waved Marko as he fell in step after the stoic vampire. Paul just wiggled his fingers at Laddie and me before turning away to bounce off after his retreating brothers, laughter in the air as they all officially vanished.

With them now gone, I turned around to face the little guy, squatting down to be more eye level with him. I've never been a big 'kid person' to say the least. Being raised as a single child with very little friends shaped me into being a tad on the socially awkward side.

"So, Laddie, let's have fun, 'kay?" I asked him and he gave a nod, still shy toward me, but that's okay. "Alright, awesome. So, what do you want to do?" I gave him a kind smile while standing up, offering my hand to which he took.

"Don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for carny food." I thought out loud as we began to walk.

"Yeah." Came Laddie's soft agreement. Though he spoke lightly, there was a smile on his cute chubby face leading me to believe that I am getting somewhere with the kid.

Three hours passed in what felt like no time at all, and within that matter of time, two corn dogs and a large amount of cotton candy was consumed. Along with three rides accomplished and two clothing stores successfully raided. So far, it had been a good night. Sure, at some point, Michael will meet up with Star and come to some form of realization to just what the hell he got himself thrown into, but a good night. The little Tyke wasn't that bad of company, honestly.

I felt a tug and couldn't help but laugh as the little guy continued to drag me along the boardwalk, determined to take me somewhere. To where I didn't even know. It already felt like we've walked the entire place three times over. But I'm just glad we stopped by the bikes so I could put away the bags of goodies in David's storage compartment instead of lugging it around.

"Come on, slowpoke!" He giggled out, using both hands to now tug on my arm as he hurriedly pulled me toward the Giant Dipper. I didn't have it in me to tell him that he may be too short to ride that ride, so I just let him do his thing.

My own giggles mixing in with his. "Alright, bud. Slow down." His childish excitement was contagious. "After this ride, we have to head back to the bikes. It's almost midnight, 'kay?" Laddie nodded rapidly, showing he heard me, but that wasn't stopping him. Then I caught the slightest glimpse of something familiar, my smile disappearing as three figures came into focus ahead of us. I applied the breaks causing Laddie to turn to me with a look of surprise and confusion.

"What is it?" He mumbled while his gaze followed my stare to land on the misfit guys roaming ahead. Just in time too, as one of them paused to glance over his shoulder. It only took a sweeping motion for a set of eyes to land on me and another second for a smile to break out across his face.

Great, not these pigs again...

"Hey, will you look at that? It's sweet cheeks from the other day." Called out Mohawk Guy as he turned his shorter than himself leader-man around in my direction, speaking louder than necessary. I immediately tensed up and placed Laddie behind me as Johnny, bruised face and all, eagerly began to approach. I could feel Laddie's fingers on my belt loops tighten. He wasn't there when these guys ganged up on me, but even the small half-vampire could tell something wasn't right.

"Well, well, it is her." Johnny swiftly stepped forward into my direction with both of his guys in tow, swallowing up what little space we shared. This predicament was turning into a sour one now that the only exit is a dead-end behind us.

I can't run like I did last time because I have Laddie, and I can't fight three to one— shit, shit. Three muscular Surf Nazi's up against a slightly built person like myself. Che, It would be a miracle if I came out on top.

I watched those ugly eyes scan my body before locking on to the little mass behind me. That only made me tense up even more.

"Who ya' got there behind your back, huh? Little bro or a son? I'll give it to ya, you don't look to be a maa' to me." He spoke while stepping even closer, which forced me to ease further back. However, every step led me deeper into the alley, and what distance I managed to gain they took right back.

Enough was enough. "Back off," I demanded as I stopped my retreat. It felt fucking pointless anyway. "I really don't want trouble, boys." My words only caused a burst of laughter to bellow out from their alcoholic stained mouths.

Of course, they don't find me threatening. Not like I really expected them to agree and walk away, either.

"Don't want trouble? Well, ya' shouldn't have punched me, you stupid bitch." The backup henchmen voiced their agreement, egging him on. "I tried to offer ya' a good time and look at what that got me, huh." He tilted his head back to peer down his nose at me, a cocky sneer of disapproval lingering on his busted face.

"Where's my apology?" He threw down the beer can in his hand, the sound ricocheting along the narrow walls. "How ya' goin' to fix this?" He gestured to the dark bruises along his nose before slowly grinning again. As if something dawned on him. "I bet I know how. Don't you, boys?"

Disgusting. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he could be suggesting.

I couldn't help the hateful look washing over my features. "Why don't you take your sad excuse of a dick and shove it up his ass instead!" I gestured to the Mr. Clean beside Mohawk Guy. "Because I—" My eyes narrowed in on him with pure anger. "—Don't want it."

Two things quickly happened upon my outburst, and if I were a vampire, I would have immediately torn them to shreds.

First, Johnny swallowed up what little room was left and backhanded me clear across the face. The force was enough to crack my face straight to the other side. My jaw was hanging open with shock as I stared at the brick wall. Secondly, Mr. Clean, who looked to be disgusted by my comment, quickly shifted that into anger before he launched himself in my direction.

I shouldn't be surprised that they would attack me. They did yesterday, so why would they stop now? But fucking Christ, I have a kid with me. Just what in their dumbass minds are they thinking!?

I tried to stumble backward as the Surf-Nazi took hold of my jacket collars, but there was no time. Quickly I fell forward just as his knee rammed right into my gut, knocking the wind out of me. Everything went a little cross-eyed for a second, spots dancing across my vision while air wheezed out of my lungs. All I could make out was my body shifting as they tossed me aside — my back smacking against the wall in a fit of coughs.

Holy Shit—

Sliding down, I felt the cold hard ground greet me just as a dense mass fell on top of me, keeping me there.

"No one talks shit like that to me! No one!" Bellowed out Johnny, who I now assume is the massive weight on me, his words ringing loud and clear. I squinted my eyes, my cheek still stinging, and spit directly in his disgraceful face like the smart person I am.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Why you little piece of shit."

About all hell broke loose then.

"Jackie!" Laddie screamed as another full-swing-slap landed on the opposite cheek, open palm this time. I hissed from the pain and could feel my eyes beginning to water, but I never gave him the satisfaction of a whimper or cry.

No, fuck that.

Instead, I blindly leaned up while locking my legs around his upper thigh region, taking hold of the base of his shirt to tug it up quickly and over his head. Just as swiftly as I did that, I twisted the fabric and began to choke him with his own shirt. His motives quickly turned from trying to remove the material from around his neck to trying to get me off him. Even that eventually went to wailing on my back.

"Holy fuck, man! Let him go!" Shouted one of the Surf-Nazi's as they rushed to their leader's side. Good timing too, because he was about to pass the fuck out.

Quickly I adjusted to the situation and swiftly rolled over to jump off Johnny before his friends could do any harm to me. Knowing them, I would have earned a kick to my ribs or even my head. This was becoming a straight-up dirty brawl, and my adrenaline is pumping strong.

I may not be Laddie's mother, but I certainly felt like a momma bear right now.

Now on my feet, I could feel the left side of my cheek swelling as I surveyed the situation. Instantly I noticed Laddie being held back by Mohawk Guy. One arm behind the kids back with the other around the neck, preventing him from struggling without earning some choking persuasion to stop. While Johnny and Mr. Clean sat hunched on the floor, but I didn't care about them anymore. My gaze was now set on the idiot with a deathwish holding Laddie.

"Let him go. He's just a little kid." My voice was flat and severe as I waited for a split second for him to do as demanded. The Surf-Nazi didn't move. I then cut my angry green eyes to the leader who looked pathetic on the ground while in his coughing fit. "Tell him to let the kid go. Now!"

"Lucas, man, just let him go," Johnny spoke up between fits.

Lucas scowled but accepted the order and released Laddie. The boy quickly ran up to me, his eyes big with worry. I gave him a strained smile before turning him around to face the exit. I didn't want him here anymore. He needed to leave this mess. I leaned over his tiny body and whispered for him to run and look for one of the guys before giving him a gentle shove.

Laddie gave me one final look before disappearing into the throngs of people, and why no one stopped in the first place to help hardly mattered at this point. The people walking past didn't even appear to give a damn about the scene in the alley. Then again, this was no action-packed hero movie. Not one of that sense anyway, so I really don't and won't expect to be rescued by some heroic stranger. Let alone one of the guys magically appearing in time. I mean, It's not like they can sense I am in danger or anything.

"Now that the kid is out of the way," began the leader-man who was standing and fixing his shirt. "Where were we?"

"I was owning your ass in front of your boys that's where," I spat while lifting my hands up to my chest and falling into a defensive position, my legs bent and shoulders squared. I never said I couldn't fight, but that didn't mean I could fight well.

"C'mon, sweet cheeks, you have nowhere to run this time. Why not be a good girl and cooperate, huh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off?"

"Fine, have it the hard way then. Boys!" Came the command and they rushed at me as a group.

###### 

Laddie ran through the massive crowd in a hurry, dodging legs and shoving people past the best he could till finally he reached their bikes. What hope Laddie had on his face fell upon quickly realizing no one was there yet. Even though it was almost midnight. Jackie was in trouble and she asked him to get help, but he didn't know where else to go. No idea how to find David or any of the other guys.

"Oh, man, oh, man." Laddie practically whined as he scurried over to Dwayne's bike. He climbed up to stand taller on the vampire's seat, straining to see past people's heads. He scanned for any glimpses of them, coming up with nothing. Yet he could sense they were nearby, somewhere. With a last-ditch effort, Laddie cupped his face and yelled their names.

"David! Dwayne!" He took another big breath, "Paul! Marko!" Nothing. Then suddenly behind him came a shuffle of footsteps as the group rounded the corner. They must have not been that far away just as his dull senses told him.

"What the hell, little man? What's got you screaming for us?" Paul hurriedly questioned as they came to a stop in front of the boy, Dwayne immediately lifting him off his bike.

"Wait, where is Jackie?" Marko inquired while doing a one-eighty-degree turn, coming up with nothing. "Didn't think she'd be the kind of person to ditch a kid."

"No!" Laddie shouted in her defense. "She's in trouble!" The moment his feet touched the ground he reached out and grabbed Dwayne's jacket cuff and tugged. "C'mon, Hurry!" Despite the sound of haste in Laddie's voice, the guys didn't move right away but instead glanced over at David, waiting for his decision.

"Our little Psychic got herself in trouble, huh?" Their platinum blond leader asked as he turned to face the way Laddie ran from earlier, already smelling blood in the air. The scent wavering in the clouded aroma of the boardwalk.

Laddie couldn't wait, didn't want to wait. He released Dwayne's jacket and ran in front of David, pointing ahead. "Yes! So come on already!" Then the kid was swallowed up by the crowd. No longer patient enough to wait on their asses.

"Let's go." David officially gave the order, flecking the partially used cig to the ground without mind. All four vampires heading in the direction Laddie ran.

###### 

With a huff, I threw the unconscious Surf-Nazi off me, his body rolling to lay motionless next to the wall—the same wall I just used to bash his head into. Now a small puddle of blood began to crown around his head. I didn't really want to hurt these guys that bad, but they were starting to leave me with little-to-no room to differ.

Once the dead weight was off me, I hurriedly climbed to my feet to face the two still standing. Johnny looked beyond pissed at seeing his friend bleeding there on the ground and not moving. Lucas, now sporting a growing black eye, spit some blood on the ground before shuffling closer, his arms up in a boxing position.

I have to give it to them; they at least know how to fight. Not professionally, of course, but enough to be considered street savvy. I'm not coming out of this unscathed, that is for sure. I ran my tongue along my busted lip while eyeing Lucas. Then I heard the last thing I wanted to hear; a click.

"Oh come on, a knife, really? Can't we dish this out like men?" I ironically say with my hands still up and ready to defend. "I hate knives because things always get messy when they are present, you know."

"Fuck you, street trash!" He spat out before running toward me, aiming to go in blind from the anger of his fallen brethren — Che' your choice.

As he ran at me, darting the knife out in a stabbing and slashing motion, I quickly stepped away. Stumbling back till hitting the alley wall to which I had to roll and dart away from since Johnny was not stopping his slashing parade anytime soon.

This went from trying to rape me to trying to kill me non-consensually. What the fuck!

Concentrating too hard on the one wielding a knife, I didn't comprehend that Lucas was now behind me. That I am running backward right into the man's arms until it was too late. The massive arms wrapped around my frame in a vise-like grip, pinning my arms to my side, and lifting me off the ground altogether.

"Fucking hell! Let me go!" I cried out, thrashing my head back and kicking my legs out, doing my damn best to ward off Mr. Happy Stabs while trying to get the guy to let go. It didn't work.

In the end, I just pissed off Johnny more since my shoe planted itself right on his face when he came too close to my flailing form, earning me a slash across my calf. Cursing, he gave Lucas the command to pin my body against the wall, so there I went face-first into the brick. Lucas's heavy body was now holding me there, surprisingly off the ground.

Some times being short really, really sucks. One thing did change though, my arms were now held behind my back by one of his large hands—I swear this brute was a Viking in a past life, while the other hand forced my face to the wall. A knee jammed itself in the center between my legs is the only reason my feet are not touching the floor.

Now Johnny came into my one-eye view since the right side of my face is scrapping against the brick very uncomfortably, to have a little chat. I could already feel the rough texture tearing at the swollen flesh there, exceeding in making my anger grow with the pain.

"All you had to do was behave," Johnny said matter-of-factly while the tip of his knife pressed into my side. His hand guided the blade down with enough force to cut the fabric. Any more pressure in he would draw blood.

"I don't take orders from a piece of trash like you." I hissed out before unwilling letting out a yelp of pain, the tip of his knife officially breaking the skin. He didn't dig in deep, lucky me, but it still stung like shit. "What the fuck, man!?"

"Shut up, or I will fucking gut you!" He applied more pressure, and I bit my lip to stifle a cry as the blade inched in slowly. Just enough for blood to bubble to the surface and race down my side freely. I could feel it soaking my shirt and the waistline of my pants. Hell, I could smell the copper-metallic substance with my human nose. It was that much.

"Whoa, Johnny, that's taking it too far, man." Lucas finally spoke up. His voice was showing a clear sign of unease with the way his leader is acting. I felt his grip on me loosen a little and made a quick decision to milk the situation. I let out a gasp while squeezing my eyes tight, using the watering eyes of pain for fearful tears.

"Please! Just let me go, I'll... I'll do whatever you want, okay?" My voice cracked as I let the words of a begging woman come forth. Completely flipping my attitude in a one-eighty fashion. "Just please, no—no more!" A couple of seconds past, then I physically winced as I felt the inch or two of the blade slide back out.

"Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear." The filth cooed at me while giving my cheek an approving tap.

As much as I wanted to snap at that hand, I held back. Instead, I let out whimpers while patiently waiting for the dense mass on my back to ease away entirely. Hoping that he would and Lucas didn't disappoint me. Just as soon as the man backed off, I flashed my eyes open and quickly darted out to grab the knife.

I took hold of his wrist and twisted, forcing him to let go. It all happened so quickly that Johnny just stared at me with shock while releasing the blade, the clang of metal bouncing off the hard floor. Lucas just stood there like an idiot not making a move, so I hurriedly grabbed the knife and jumped away to gain distance.

Fuck, my side hurts!

"You tried to have your way with me. Then you threaten my God damn life!" I lashed out as my left hand pressed against my side. "And you fucking stabbed me!" I yelled while showing my bloody palm to him. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you!?" I was beyond livid. He could have killed me, hell, they could still be the death of me if this bleeding didn't stop. "And what? You think I'll just roll over and let you have your way with me now!?"

"Look, just drop the knife... don't do anything stupid." Lucas tried to coax me with his hands up in an 'I surrender' type way. I just sneered at him, my lip raising to another feral-like snarl, and If I could growl, I damn well would.

"What? Afraid I'll stab you as he did me!" I pointed my bloody finger at Johnny who just scuffed at me in return.

"Bitch, you don't have it in you to takes someone's life," Johnny seemed to brush it off while choosing to so boldly walk toward me. "Just give me my knife back."

I watched him like a hawk as he inched closer and closer to me, calculating. Thinking he is so stealthy, that he knows I wouldn't kill him. Well, he's fucking wrong. No one tries to kill me and thinks I won't defend myself. If my life is on the line, then so is his, my internal voice practically snapping with resolution.

I eased back out of my somewhat crouch and into a more relaxed posture, my hand playing with the knife as I secretly fight the urge to just attack him right there and now.

"Fine. Do you want your fucking knife? Take it." I held it out to him, handle first, the tip of the blade between my thumb and index finger. He smiled at me, thinking he won, but just as he reached for it, I raised my hand and flicked my wrist, sending the spiraling knife straight for his torso. Lucky me, it stuck in.

"Bulls-eye,"

He screamed and fell back, crashing to the ground while his hands hovered over the knife in that freaked out sort of manner, panic clearly setting in.

"Oh, shut up. It didn't go in that deep," I spoke up around the panicking mess on the ground before turning my blazing stare to the scared man-child once known as Lucas. "Hell, I'm pretty certain I didn't have enough room to really dig into his flesh all the way."

The way I was talking was like someone chatting about the weather. I appeared off my damn rocker as I walked toward Lucas. The once big and strong-looking man now backed himself up against the far wall like a caged animal. My body language relaxed despite the shooting pain in my side.

"He thinks I won't kill a man. Do you want to help me prove him wrong?" I cocked my head and applied the most sadistic serial killer smile that I could muster. If fighting didn't work, then scaring them will just have to do.

"Your…" He struggled to find the right words, mouth gaping like a fish for a second.

"C'mon, say it." I egged him on.

"Your a—a fucking psycho!" And with that dawning resolution, he took off as if a hound of hell was chasing him, nipping at his heels.

The moment he was out sight, I closed my eyes and took a breath through my nose, exhaling through my mouth. I needed to calm down. My heart felt like it was going ninety miles a minute. Opening my eyes again, I pivoted to face the guy on the ground. He was out cold — the pain and fear claiming him to the point of passing out. Then I glanced over at the motionless body of the still nameless Surf-Nazi, but could still see his chest rising and falling. He is alive but who's to say he isn't in a coma or worse.

Turning away from it all, I leaned back against the wall. Everything was starting to catch up to me, and I felt fucking exhausted.

Fuck my side hurts, fuck there is blood everywhere, fuck I almost killed somebody...

"Fuck me." I groan out loud.

"If you ask nicely, I just might." Came his voice right beside me. I jerked, which only made me wince more, causing me to take in a hissing breath. Having my stomach muscles clench like that was not good. I could hear David taking a deep breath and I knew I should be scared— scared that a vampire is breathing in the scent of blood that's just about everywhere. My blood included. Yet... I'm not. I'm too drained to give a damn really.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh, thank you, I didn't know," I replied sarcastically, still not angling my head to face the group. "And where was my Knight and Shining Armor's like five minutes ago?"

David didn't answer, but instead, Marko spoke up. "Damn, girly, you made a mess here. Aw, but you missed this one's heart." There was something of a whine to his voice. I rolled my eyes and turned over, my upper shoulder supporting my body against the wall now, as I looked over at him.

"That was the point. Besides, he didn't give me enough wiggle room to really throw the damn thing."

"Wait, you threw the knife?" Paul cocked his head with almost a child-like wonderment to it. "And here I just thought you stabbed the guy." He turned his gaze to Marko. "Stabbing would have been easier, right?"

"Kudos to you." Marko complimented me instead of adding to Paul's comment. "Practically killing people and not even panicking." Although he seemed to be analyzing me more if those words meant anything.

"Yes, I threw it," I answered Paul and decided to ignore Marko's comment altogether. "Hey, where's Dwayne and Laddie?" I took note that only three of the boys stood before me. Paul was hovering over Mr. Clean— dipping his hands into the pooling blood like he's about to do some finger painting while Marko is crouching over and poking Johnny half-heartily. That left David the closest to me as he leaned against the wall by my side.

"There is blood everywhere, Jackie." David said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah... It would probably send Laddie into a frenzy, huh." I finished for David. "Sorry, a little light-headed from the adrenaline rush and blood loss here." I leaned my head back, my eyes closing again.

"The guy with the knife barely stuck in him stabbed me. The guy by the wall opposite of me tried to rape me, so I bashed his head against it till he passed out. And one of the guys…" I gestured out to the now somewhat empty Boardwalk with a hand. "Ran off," I informed them like I was counting groceries off a list. "They didn't really leave me with a lot of choices in the matter, though. It was my life against theirs the moment that idiot," I blindly motioned toward Johnny with my foot. "Pulled out a knife."

A minute ticked by undisturbed. "Do you regret hurting them?" Spoke up David calmly, I could feel his eyes trained on me, but I didn't dare peek at him.

I could smell the smoke from his cigarette wafting in the air around us while I pondered over that question, but it didn't really take long — my raw emotions on the forethought more than my reasoning. I might have even scoffed at the comment if I had a coherent mind to do so.

"Fuck no," It came out quieter then I wanted but with confidence. I could see spots now appearing behind my eyelids...

"If I could manage it, I would of... probably gut the guy for threatening to…" It felt like I was losing grasp of reality. "...gut me." My last words barely made it past my lips as darkness embraced me, my legs giving out. I was out cold before I could even feel my body collide with the hard ground.

###### 

_I'm running. My feet slapping on what appears to be concrete. I can feel the lack of oxygen tearing at my lungs as I quickly run like my life depends on it, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. Footfalls echoing behind me pushed me onward. I can hear a faint call of a man's voice bouncing in the air, but the sound does not soothe me. No, it adds fuel to the flame as I try to kick into gear, to gain more distance, but finding it impossible to do so. My body wants to give out. I want to stop and give up, but I can't. I have to keep running._

_How long have I been running, and why am I?_

_"STOP!" The man's yelled the only coherent thing I've come to understand so far. I don't answer and I don't stop. Instead, I focus on my feet. Gotta keep going. Can't stop._

_"You can't do it! STOP! Don't leave me behind!" his calls sounded panicked. What can I not do? Why is he asking for me to stop? Why am I scared? Leave who?_

_Then I see it. Ahead of me is a drop-off where the building stops. Wait, I'm running on a building? Why? Do I know this place? I look over at the adjacent rooftops, but the force of my body never ceased. I keep going despite the burning in my lunges and the pulsing prickle at my side._

_I can make it. I know I can._

_The edge came up fast and I flung myself forward, vaulting over the gaping hole. I'm reaching out to grab anything with my legs ready to tumble, but it never came. Instead, with eyes wide with realization, I don't make it. The man was right, 'I can't do it.'_

_My mouth opened to scream as my fingertips dance mere inches from taking hold of the lifeline, and I go plummeting to the alley below with deadly silence. It was like a blink of an eye before I felt the impact and heard the crack. Falling nine stories should kill a person instantly, yet I lay there gasping and choking, unable to move. I can feel something warm engulfing me as I stare up at the dull sky above squeezed between two buildings. I can't stop staring up as the white flecks of first snow began to fall. Dancing down to kiss my cheek._

_I've always loved the snow..._

_I'm dying, I know I am. There was no sense in lying to myself. I can't move, I can't feel my fingertips let alone wiggle my toes, and the warmth around me is most likely blood pooling out of my body. I choke again, feeling liquid escape my mouth as my body convulsed, my vision blurring into a white mess..._

_why did I jump? Why did I think I could make it? Why was I running, and who was that chasing me? Why can't I remember?_

_**'I'm sorry...'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I have mentioned this yet, but I'm trying to do a weekly to bi-weekly update on this story. However, I'm moving in Feb so updates may slow down for a bit. Just a heads up and whatnot. Also, I'm excited we've finally reached what I consider to be the beginning of Jackie's story. Right now it's just a hint of her abilities and stuff, I'm trying to be vague as to not give anything away, but nonetheless I'm excited to get that ball rolling. Leave a comment and kudos if you like! You know they always brighten my day/night!


End file.
